Not in Kansas Anymore
by jennaravenrose
Summary: Loki's plans were simple get the Tesseract and take over the earth. He just wasn't counting on her.
1. Chapter 1

Not in Kansas anymore

She stacked the last crate of empty beer bottles on the shelf. Janice would have Tom take them to the recycling place on Tuesday. She drudged back up the stairs and out of the small basement. The season was over which meant she would have to go back to her off season job in the city. She really wished the place was open longer than the ride season but with the weird weather they had during the winter an open air venue like hog heaven was just ill advised at best.

She walked across the main bar area and into the small office in the back. She retrieved her purse and helmet. Seth was still talking on the phone so he simply held up her paycheck. She sighed and took it from his hand. She would miss this place for the next few months, while she poured lattes for college students instead of shots for bikers. She shoved the check into her purse and headed out of the door.

"Gin?" said Seth

She turned.

"They're already to go, if you need anything else give me a call" said Gin

"Thanks, see you in a few months?" said Seth

She nodded yes towards the man, gave a short wave and walked out the door. She crossed the bar floor again and exited through the huge sliding barn doors at one end. Walked down the short flight of stairs and across the audience area in front of the small stage. She exited out the side gate waved to the security guard as she passed him. The sky was dark and the wind was picking up. The weather man had predicted storms tonight and from the dark rolling clouds he was more than right.

She was pulling on her helmet as she crossed the parking lot. When she reached her bike she stowed her purse in the saddle bag, flung her leg over the seat and kick started her bike.

A minute later she was roaring down the highway and back to the small town she lived in, Twenty miles down from the Teton dam in the town of Wilford. She pulled up to her apartment just as her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her purse in the saddlebag and answered it on the last ring.

"what? I just got home" said Gin

"Well then hurry we'll be by in twenty minutes" said Tara.

Gin was pulling the saddlebag off as she talked and then walking towards her front door.

"I know, I just got off work. Just give me time to change, all right see you then" said Gin

She unlocked her door and walked inside, flipping on her lights as she did so. She headed for her room stripping off her work uniform as she walked. She dropped her helmet on her couch and toed off her shoes by the door. So by the time she reached her bathroom she was nude. She turned on the shower and quickly hopped inside. She washed her hair and rinsed the days sweat from her body before stepping out and heading back into the room. This time wrapped in a towel. She pulled undergarments out of her dresser and quickly put them on as she was reaching into her closet for her clothes.

She pulled out the short jean skirt a tank and a checked shirt for over it. As a lark she pulled on her cowboy boots and grabbed her hat.

She switched her wallet and check into a blue jean purse, shoved her phone inside just as her friends pulled up outside and honked. Gin headed for her front door with her keys in her hand. She locked her front door and headed down her walkway to her friend's Volkswagen. Jade stepped out and pulled back the seat so Gin could climb in the back seat.

"We need to hit the bank so I can put in my check" said Gin

Tara nodded in understanding as jade climbed back inside. Tara and jade both worked at the hog as waitresses and were Gin's few friends. She wasn't the type to really bond with other women, so the few she did call friends she kept in touch with. Tonight they were heading into the city for a chance to blow off some steam before they all went their separate ways for the season. They would be back next season because they were regulars like Gin but it would be awhile before they saw each other again.

The sky was steadily growing darker and quite a bit ominous. Halfway to the city it started to rain, so Jade was lamenting her lack of jacket by the time they pulled into the bank's parking lot. Gin hurried from the car and up to the atm machine.

She quickly signed the back of her check, shoved it into an envelope and inserted her card into the machine. She followed the prompts to deposit it and got cash back. She exited the atm cover and headed across the parking lot that the bank shared with the grocery store. The wind was blowing quite hard and lightning was dancing across the sky in the distance.

She paused to snap a quick pick of a particularly beautiful display of multiple strikes. Then she almost dropped her phone when the wind blew a cart across the parking lot and into a light pole. She turned to see where it went and froze. The clouds in the distance resembled a boiling mass of black except for in the center, which looked like a funnel. Her eyes widened in horror because it looked just like a tornado funnel. Another cart blew across the lot and this time almost hit her. Gin raised her phone and took a picture just as lightning lit up the funnel from within with an eerie blue light.

She slowly lowered it were her eyes deceiving her or was that funnel coming this way.

The wind suddenly got stronger so gin turned tail and ran for the car. The weather was no longer just an inconvenience now it was downright scary. She was halfway to it when lightning struck one of the light poles in the lot right near the car. The pole swayed and jade quickly put the car into gear. The car lurched forward out of the way of the now falling pole, just in time.

Gin started for the car again because now it was farther away and the wind was so hard she was having difficulty staying on her feet. Lightning struck the ground a few feet from the car and then danced across the parking lot. Her friends screamed in terror. She took a few more steps, trying to fight her way to car. Then suddenly something hit her legs hard enough to knock her off her feet. She felt like she was being lifted so she grabbed for the only thing within reach of her fingers, a concrete car stop. She screamed and over the howl of the wind she could hear her friends screaming her name. One of her nails broke off as the wind dragged her fingers across the concrete and the short stab of pain caused her to lose her grip. She was pulled screaming up into the clouds as lightning danced across where she had just been. She was still screaming as she was thrown around by the wind. Something smacked her upside the head and everything went black.

When she came to she was falling, rather quickly. She screamed again just as the ground came into view. She slammed into the ground hard enough to leave a small crater. Everything hurt, literally every inch of her was in agony. She coughed weakly and felt something metallic in her mouth, then mercifully passed out again. When she woke she heard voices and vaguely registered she was being strapped to a board by what looked like paramedics. She drifted in and out of consciousness as she was lifted out of the hole.

He frowned as he watched them lift the girl out of the rubble that had been shield's base. The tessaract had really done a job on the area and the storm it generated didn't help one bit. He popped a stick of gum into his mouth and caught Coulson's eye. So far they had dug nothing but dead bodies out of the debris until they found her. She had yet to be identified and at first they thought she might be a visitor to the base that was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. She definitely wasn't one of theirs, you could tell just by the way she was dressed. Gravel crunched next to him and he didn't need to turn to know it was Hill.

"they're taking her to mercy, do you want me to set up a guard detail?" said Hill

"Yeah until we know who she is and more importantly how she got on the base, then we will work from there" said Fury

"They found three more alive near where they found her, perhaps she's good luck whoever she is" said Hill

"I don't believe in luck" said Fury

He turned to watch them load her into the ambulance. The doors were closed and the vehicle sped away. Two more people were being loaded into the remaining ambulances. So far the death toll was just over fifty with only a dozen survivors, if you included the girl. He still wasn't sure if he should include the girl.

"Hill when you get back to the carrier run her face through the system, she has to be in there somewhere" said Fury

"Yes sir, ah?" said Hill

"Go we've got it from here" said Fury.

He looked out over the horizon to where the dark clouds were slowly dissipating. The eerie blue lightning was gone now but the clouds still looked creepy. One of the searchers pulled what looked like a small blue jean purse from the debris.

It definitely wasn't shield issue so he beaconed to the searcher.

The bag was carried up the hill to his position. He took it from the man's hands, looked it over briefly then opened it. He ignored the make-up and the tampon. The phone he would look through later. What interested him was the paper, it looked like a paycheck stub.

"Cygin Smythe. Odd name. Hog Heaven, interesting sounds like a biker bar" said Fury

He opened the rather childish wallet with the weird cat face on it. Inside he found cash, a motorcycle license and an atm card from a bank he didn't recognize the name of. The picture on the license looked an awful lot like their mystery woman. He tapped his earpiece.

"Hill?" said Fury

"yes sir?" said Hill

"Run a search for a Cygin Smythe, address 221 Baker apt B Wilford, Idaho. I believe it is our mystery woman. Also look up a Hog heaven and a bank named wells Fargo" said Fury

"Wells Fargo? Okay?" said Hill

He heard typing

"So far nothing either under the name or facial. The town no longer exists, hasn't for about twenty years, got wiped out by a flood after the dam burst and there is no such bank by that name anywhere in the United States or elsewhere for that matter" said Hill

Fury frowned that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"review the offsite footage up until they go off line, see if the cameras picked her up and double the security detail. She doesn't leave that hospital until we know who she is, and what she was doing at our base" said Fury

"Will do, I'll call you if I find anything" said Hill


	2. Chapter 2

Kansas 2

Four days later Hill finally had an answer. The doctors had informed Fury that the young woman wasn't about to go anywhere for a while. She had a mass of broken bones and according to the doctors was lucky to even still be breathing. Fury was making plans to have her transferred to shield custody as soon as the doctors said she could be moved. At the moment they were being remarkably stubborn about her care and it was simply irritating an already tense situation.

"she's in traction it's not like she can get up and walk away" said Coulson

Fury glared at him in irritation.

"So I take it you haven't figured out how she got into our facility?" said Fury

"Actually I have but you are going to have to see this to believe it" said Coulson.

He walked towards the bank of computers that hill had been using to look her up. He tapped a few keys "Do you remember me mentioning that they found gamma radiation at the site?" said Coulson

Fury nodded

"Yes if I recall some of our survivors are being treated for exposure, why" said Fury

"Well I took the opportunity to have our girl tested, she's swimming with the stuff by the way but not at levels that would affect her like Banner" said Coulson

Fury sighed in relief.

"That still doesn't explain her presence" said Fury

"Ah but it does, the artifact caused the storm and resulting incident, right?" said Coulson

Fury nodded for him to continue.

"Hill exhausted all internal searches including manual sign in, so I back tracked and checked out the external camera system and this, is what I found" said Coulson

He hit a button and the screen started to display the compound as it sat before the incident. Then the sky grew gradually dark and they could clearly see the funnel cloud form, blue lightning lighting it up from within. Coulson suddenly hit pause just as the explosion rippled across the ground.

"There see right there" said Coulson

He pointed to a small shape on the screen. Fury squinted at the small image trying to decipher what it was. Coulson hit zoom and suddenly you could tell it was a person in freefall coming from inside the funnel. Fury stared at the image in shock.

"Is that?" said Fury

"Yep that is our mystery girl and if you notice she hits the ground a few seconds after the explosion, of course we lose the cameras before that, but given speed of descent…" said Coulson

Fury frowned at the screen, something else had caught his eye.

"What is this?" said Fury

He pointed to what looked like a bubble surrounding the girl, a bubble that encompassed some of the survivors.

"We're not sure if the artifact is causing it or the girl. All we know is the gamma radiation is at its strongest in that spot, unfortunately no one here is an expert on gamma rays" said Coulson

He looked up at Fury. He could guess what Coulson was implying and already he had misgivings. Fury snapped his finger

"What about Dr… err what's his name?" said Fury

"Steven's?" said Coulson

"Yeah him" said Fury

"He was at ground zero when Loki appeared" said Hill

"Wonderful" said Fury, in a tone that implied it was anything but.

Hill walked into the room.

"I take it you showed him the footage?" said Hill

Coulson nodded.

"Heathcliff, Roseurs, Thomas and Rand are going to make it, and they have transferred the rest into our infirmary" said Hill

"What about the girl?" said Fury

"I've already made arrangements, she went into surgery this morning, so she should be in recovery by now" said Hill

"Good I want her in our infirmary by tomorrow and debriefed as soon as she is awake" said Fury

"Don't know how coherent she's going to be they have her on massive amounts of pain killers, by the way Tasha's coming in" said Hill

Fury blew out his breath in a huff.

"does she know?" said fury

"About Barton yeah I told her" said Coulson

Fury glared at him but didn't say anything more.

"What about Banner?" said Hill

Fury had started walking away, so he paused.

"Are you sure he's the only one we can call?" said Fury

"Yeah he's the only one still breathing at the moment, who can help us track the artifact and figure out why the girl is saturated in the stuff, yet not giving it off" said Coulson

Fury sighed

"Fine look for him but don't be surprised if he says no" said Fury

She moaned and blinked her eyes open, only to squint them closed again at the glare from the fluorescent lights. This place looked different from the room she had awoken in before and only marginally like a hospital. Even the equipment running into her arm looked different. Where was she? And more importantly how was she not dead? Everything ached including her head and at the same time it tingled like her limbs had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again attributing the tingling to whatever pain killers they had her on.

Natasha stared at the small cabin the boy had pointed out to her. The agents had spread out around it at her orders. She really wished Fury had just done this himself. She took a steadying breath and her hand strayed briefly to the firearm at her side. It wouldn't do her any good against the monster but its presence was a much needed reassurance. She hated that this assignment had the ability to even shake her confidence.

She reminded herself that Barton needed them to find him and started forward. The kid had gone ahead to trick Banner to the cabin so at least if he hulked out there were no civilians to worry about nearby. She calmly walked up the small staircase and knocked on his front door. She surprised herself with how calm she was acting when inside she was shaking like a leaf. The door swung open and there stood Banner. He frowned at her but still stepped back to allow her entrance.

"I should have known they wouldn't leave me alone, who is it this time?" said Banner

"Shield and we have left you alone, even kept a few others from finding you"said Natasha

She was always surprised that such an unassuming man had that much rage trapped inside of him. He snorted as if he didn't believe her, knowing his history she didn't blame him if he didn't.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, that's wise, maybe" said banner

Tasha wondered absently just how much control he actually had.

"So who are you and what do you want?" said Banner

"Natasha Romanov, and fury wants your help or rather your expert opinion" said Tasha

He must have recognized the name because he was sizing her up now.

"have you come to kill me, Miss Romanov?" he asked

She paused for a moment because even when she had been sent to kill someone they had never asked her that, it threw her somewhat

"No I'm actually here because we need your expert opinion on something" said Tasha

He snorted and she firmly resisted the urge to jump at the unexpected sound.

"Expert opinion?" said Banner

Natasha looked around choosing to ignore the skepticism in Banner's voice for a moment.

"For someone avoiding stress you sure picked a hell of a place to settle" said Natasha

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret" said Banner

"Then what is, yoga?" said Natasha

Banner chuckled.

"Why are you here Ms. Romanov" said Banner

"We are facing a global catastrophe of epic proportions and we you need to come in" said Natasha

"I always make it a habit to avoid those" said Banner

He gave her a look that plainly said he thought she was crazy

"Shield, huh? How did they find me?" said Banner

"We never lost you" said Tasha

"What if I said no?" said Banner

"Then I would persuade you" said Tasha

She sounded a bit like she was flirting and it shocked Banner for a second but he recovered quickly.

"and if the other guy says no?" said Banner in a dead serious tone.

"You've been over a year without an incident, I don't think you want to break that streak" said Tasha Banner got this sad look on his face.

"I don't always get what I want" said Banner

Tasha wasn't interested in hearing a potential pity fest. She opened the pictures on her phone and set the phone in front of Banner.

"This is the tessaract, it has the power to wipe out the planet" said Tasha.

Banner put his glasses on and picked up the phone. He stared at the tessaract for a few minutes.

"What does Fury want me to do swallow it?" said Banner

Tasha smirked ever so slightly, the doctor had a sense of humor she liked that.

"No, it's been stolen and we need you to find it, it emits a gamma signature too weak for us to trace" said Tasha

He frowned and set the phone back on the table.

"no" said Banner

He turned his back on Tasha and walked towards the door. He reached for the knob and Tasha knew that he was politely asking her to leave but she couldn't they need him, the world needed him and Clint... she just couldn't fail. But what else could she throw out there that would sway him. She glanced around and her eyes fell on his medical bag where he had discarded it by the door. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the pictures until she found one of the girl's landing.

"There's one last thing doctor" said Tasha

He glared at her in irritation and she hoped she wasn't pushing things too far.

"The tessaract caused a tornado that wiped out our base, she fell from the center of it" said Tasha

He frowned at the phone she was holding out to him but he walked away from the door to do so. He took the phone from her hand and stared at the image for a few seconds. He was acting like he didn't care, but she saw him wince when the girl would have hit the ground.

"So what does that have to do with me?" said Banner

"She was infused with gamma radiation" said Tasha

Banner sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Then she will most likely die, she has my sympathy send her a card with my name on it" said Banner Tasha was getting frustrated just what did it take to get to him.

"Actually she seems to be doing fine, as are those who were in her immediate vicinity when the incident occurred" said Tasha

He gave her a lightly surprised look then his expression darkened. She could guess what he was thinking before he said it.

"If Fury wants to put us in a cage, he'll get no help from me doing it" said Banner

Tasha sighed in irritated annoyance.

"Look doctor the signal is too soft for us to trace and the girl desperately needs your help. You are the only expert in gamma radiation we can go to" said Tasha

Banner sat down in one of the chairs and stared Tasha right in the eye.

"And if you could find it?" said Banner

"Then I would be right there wherever it is" said Tasha

"Fury doesn't want to put me into a cage?" said Banner

"Not that I am aware" said Tasha

"And I suppose he tells you everything?" said Banner

Tasha hesitated because she knew he was right, Fury kept a lot of secrets from a lot of people including her.

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this" said Tasha

"He needs me in a cage" said Banner

"No one's going to put you in a cage..." said Tasha

She started to say but his angry retort stopped her.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Banner yelled, his fist connected with the table in front of her.

She reacted without thinking and stood drawing her weapon as she did so. He looked more amused that she was pointing a weapon at him then afraid.

"I'm sorry that was mean, I just wanted to see what you would do" said Banner

He seemed more interested in placating her.

"Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the big guy doesn't make a mess okay" said Banner

He seemed genuinely concerned for her welfare and Tasha knew the terror must be showing in her eyes. His calm voice was having an effect on her and she gradually lowered her weapon. Her headset went off in her ear reminding her that this conversation was being monitored by Fury's people on the outside. She tapped the earpiece and quickly relayed that she was fine to the men outside, and for them to stand down. Banner chuckled

"Alone huh?" said Banner

"What happened to the trust?" said Banner

"Fury's crazy not stupid" said Tasha.

Banner had picked up the phone and hit play on the video. He could see the gamma radiation shooting through the funnel and knew he wasn't going to walk away from this, not if it meant leaving someone with the potential to become another green guy or worse an abomination in the hands of the military. "Fine I'm in, on one condition" said Banner

On impulse Tasha responded with a calm

"Name it" said Tasha

"I'm the one who treats her" said Banner


	3. Chapter 3

Kansas 3

She shifted and slowly blinked her eyes open. The pain had lessened to a dull ache but for some reason all her limbs felt heavy for some reason. She tried to move them so she could see why they felt like rocks were tied to them. They wouldn't move so she panicked ever so slightly, and an alarm she couldn't see alerted the doctor's that she was awake. Two guys in white coats came in to the room.

"Easy calm yourself Ms. Smythe, your limbs are broken so we put you in traction" said the man

She blinked back tears because moving had caused the pain to flare up again.

"Easy there let me help" said the man

He turned a dial on her IV line and the pain gradually dissipated again. The door opened again and a man in a suit peered into the room. When he saw the other man inside already he entered.

"Ah your awake, how are you feeling?" said the man

She stared at him for a few minutes assessing him before answering. He looked like some sort of government agent. Short with balding hair he had IRS written all over him, so she wondered briefly why he was here, wherever here was. Were they arresting people who failed to sign up for that affordable care shit now or was this about under reporting her tips? If so she was screwed.

"Ah sore and you are?" said Gin

He smiled and extended his hand.

"Coulson, Agent Coulson" said the man.

Agent so she was right he was with the government. She looked pointedly at her hand indicating that shaking his would be impossible right now.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions" said Coulson

He pulled out a pen and a note pad.

"Ah sure, if you do not mind me asking a few questions back" said Gin

Coulson smiled.

"Not at all" said Coulson

He clicked open the pen and put the point to the pad.

"First of would you please verify your full name for the records" said Coulson

She took deep breath she hated her full name, that's why she went by Gin most of the time. She made a face before replying.

"Cygin Loraine Smythe" said Gin

Coulson chuckled

"You don't like your name do you?" said Coulson

"No and yours?" said Gin

Coulson hesitated then smirked, he gave a soft chuckle.

"I suppose I did agree, didn't I?" said Coulson

"It's Philip, Philip Owen Coulson" said Coulson

Gin smiled back at the man. For a suit he was pretty all right.

"You work for a place named Hog Heaven, what kind of place is that and where is it?" said Coulson

"It's a biker bar, its only open from March until August, sometimes July if the storm season comes early. Its along hwy 20 about ten minutes from Wilford, Idaho" said Gin

"The storm season?" said Coulson

"It's in the upper part of tornado alley and we get a lot of lightning storms in the late summer" said Gin He scratched something down on his paper.

"And your position there?" said Coulson

"Bartender" said Gin

Coulson nodded and wrote that down. So far, she wasn't looking like anything remotely threatening. "So?" said Gin

Coulson looked up from his pad clearly confused for a second.

"Who do you work for?" said Gin

Her mind was silently chanting please don't say IRS, please. Coulson smiled

"I work for Shield" said Coulson

She gave him a blank look.

"who?" said Gin

"Shield, it stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics division, surly you've heard of it" said Coulson

She shook her head no, because she had never heard of any agency by that name. Coulson frowned and lowered his pad to stare at her.

"You've seriously never heard of it, have you?" said Coulson

He sounded vaguely shocked.

"No why?" said Gin

He frowned ever so slightly

"Stark industries? Oscorp?" said Coulson

To each one she gave him a blank look, which he could tell she wasn't faking. He shook his head and decided to move on.

"Parents?" said Coulson

"Real or foster?" said Gin

"Both please" said Coulson

"Kelly and Bobby Lasher, they own a farm just outside Shelley Idaho" said Gin

"And your natural parents" said Coulson

She took a deep breath and he could see pain in her eyes.

"Deceased" said Gin

He hesitated, because he could tell she wasn't faking this part either

"Names?" said Coulson

Gin took a deep breath.

"Lila and James Smythe" said Gin

He scribbled down their names

"Cygin I know this is difficult so I will try not to dwell on it too long but how did they die?" said Coulson "They were on flight 93 on September 11th" said Gin

Now it was his turn to give her a blank stare.

"I'm sorry what does that date have to do with their deaths?" said Coulson

She gave him an incredulous look.

"What September 11th? That's the date the twin towers fell, my parents were on the flight that crashed in the Pennsylvania field" said Gin

Coulson paused in his writing after scribbling that down.

"The twin towers?" said Coulson

"You know the world trade center, in New York" said Gin

Coulson nodded in understanding.

"What do you mean fell, how did they fall?" said Coulson

She gave him a look like she couldn't believe he didn't know this.

"A bunch of terrorists hijacked and crashed two planes into them, they even hit the pentagon with one and were going to hit the white house with another" said Gin

"The one in the Pennsylvania field?" said Coulson

Gin nodded because now she had tears in her eyes and they had nothing to do with how much pain she was in. She tried to wipe her eyes and wanted to scream in frustration because she couldn't. Coulson shifted out of his chair, pulled out a handkerchief and he wiped her eyes for her.

"Thank you" said Gin

"I'm sorry, I understand how much this hurts. My parents are likewise dead. Like yours they died in a plane crash, it is the reason I do not like to fly" said Coulson

"Thank you" said Gin

Coulson nodded and wrote a few things down in his notepad. He gave her a strange look then nodded to himself. The door opened again and a man walked in. He had curly brown hair and glasses. The man looked at Coulson then at her before fixing Coulson with a cold stare

"And I think we have everything we need now, nice meeting you Miss Smythe, Doctor Banner" said Coulson

He nodded to the man as he headed to the door. Tucking his notepad away as he did so. Dr Banner watched him go before he turned towards her and smiled.

"Are you all right?" said Banner

She sniffled and nodded. The look on his face told her he didn't believe her as he moved closer. He stopped at the foot of her bed and picked up her chart. He opened it and glanced at her in shock, then closed the chart tucked it under his arm and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

"Wow, you're lucky to be alive, shit" said Banner

She stopped sniffling to glare at him. He chuckled

"That wasn't right was it?" said Banner

"You think?" said Gin

"Sorry I was trying to shake you out of the pity fest you were about to embark on" said Banner

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner by the way, you can call me Bruce, I'll be your attending physician while you are here" said Banner

"Where is here, this isn't a hospital is it?" said Gin

Banner hesitated for just a minute before replying.

"No it's not it's a shield ship actually" said Banner

He left out that it flew because he doubted she would feel comfortable in the air for a while. She frowned at him and looked around. What he said seemed a plausible explanation for the metal walls as anything she had come up with. What didn't make sense was why Shield was so interested in her.

Coulson walked out of the room and into the next. Fury was standing there watching the girl and Bruce through the one way glass.

"Well?" said Fury

"She's not a threat" said Coulson

"As of yet" said Fury

Coulson pulled his notepad from his pocket and flipped it open. Fury gave it a cursory glance.

"She did provide me with something that I feel we should look into, just call it a hunch if you will" said Coulson

Fury held out his hand for the notepad. He glanced over Coulson's notes, his expression turning into a frown as he read over the part about her parents.

"You feel this is plausible?" said Fury

"Given the recent activity by ten rings, I feel we should at least look into it" said Coulson

Fury nodded yes.

"Very well send a team to investigate, if it pans out upgrade her status to asset" said Fury

Coulson nodded and looked at the girl through the glass. He turned and left the room, leaving Fury standing there.

Banner flicked open her file, then glanced at the machines by her bed.

"Well that's an interesting side effect" said Banner

She gave him a confused look.

"Side effect of what?" said Gin

Were the drugs they were giving her dangerous?

"Of the radiation" said Banner

Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Radi..."she squeaked

Radiation? What the...where the hell did she get exposed to radiation? Oh crap people die from radiation poisoning… oh shit. Bruce could see the panic rising in her eyes.

"Easy there, you're not going to die just relax, take it easy" said Banner

She was breathing heavily and on the verge of a full grown panic attack. Bruce covered her hand with his, gently gripping the battered digits sticking out of the plaster. Even in this form her fingers were tiny compared to his fingers, big green's hand would most likely cover her arm from hand to shoulder he mused.

She blinked back tears and gulped down air as she forced her mind to acknowledge his words. Not going to die, not going to die…he's a doctor, he knows what he's saying. Her mind chanted over and over until her heartbeat calmed. He shifted his fingers very subtlety so that he was taking her pulse while he held her hand.

"It was a tornado how could…"said Gin

Bruce gave her a sympathetic look.

"You remember it then?" said Banner

"Yeah don't think I'll ever forget it, why?" said gin

"Do you remember the lightning?" said Banner

A lump had formed in her stomach, so she simply nodded yes.

"That lightning contained gamma radiation" said Banner

He wasn't sure how to describe it to her without freaking her out again.

"How in the world would gamma…radiation get into a tornado?" said Gin

"Well that's easy, when it's not a tornado" said a new voice

She turned towards it to see a black guy with an eye patch on one eye.

"Huh? Not a…say what?" said Gin

"Like I said, it wasn't a tornado Ms. Smythe. It was a rogue weather anomaly caused by an ancient artifact" said the man

She gave him a blank look because he wasn't making any sense to her.

"I…don't…"said Gin

"Unfortunately that is all I can tell you at this moment, but don't worry you will have your answers just as soon as we do" said the man

Then he turned to doctor Banner.

"Doctor a word please" said Fury

he motioned for the doctor to follow him outside the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Kansas4

The door closed behind the doctor leaving Gin thoroughly confused. What did doctor Banner do? He wasn't in trouble was he? He came back in a few minutes later looking irritated but still somewhat cheerful.

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?" said Gin

Banner smirked and she could see that he had a wicked sense of humor.

"No I just needed to clarify a few things with Fury, nothing to worry about" said Banner

She got the feeling he was hiding something from her but she wasn't sure what.

"who is Fury?" said Gin

"That guy, with the eye patch. He's the head of Shield" said Banner

He was rolling a piece of equipment that had been sitting in the corner closer to the bed. She watched him plug it in and power it up.

"what is that?" said Gin

"It's another one of Tony's inventions the Stark med scanner, it's a combination of an X-ray and an ultrasound" said Banner

"I'm going to use it to take a picture of your bones through those casts of yours" said Banner

"Oh! Ah why? Wouldn't it take months for the bones to heal? "said Gin

"Ordinarily but you remember I said something about a side effect?" said Banner "Ah yeah" said Gin, with a squeak in her voice.

"Relax it's not something bad, besides if you were going to die from the radiation you would have symptoms. Nausea, bleeding, stomach cramps, at the very least a rash you've got none of those. In fact radiation usually destroys cells and impedes healing" said Banner

_Or turns you into a giant green rage monster_ thought Banner. She stared at him in shock.

"You on the other hand are doing the exact opposite" said Banner

The machine was humming softly and ready to go.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" said Gin

Banner flicked open her chart.

"This part right here that states and I quote, extensive facial lacerations, you don't have a mark on your face and no scars either" said Banner

Her mouth dropped open in shock and Banner picked up the wand like apparatus. He held it just above the cast on her right arm and slowly followed it to her shoulder. He stopped at the shoulder and typed something into the keyboard on the device. Slowly an image began to form on the screen but before she could see it completely Banner blocked her view.

"Amazing" said Banner

"What's amazing?" said Gin

She tried to crane her neck so she could see the monitor.

"Your bones seem to be reconstructing about three to four weeks ahead of schedule" said Banner

"What?" said Gin

"Relax it's a good thing, it just means you won't need this contraption in a few more days, rather than a few months which would be the normal time frame" said Banner

He looked worried about something but she had no idea why. Wasn't healing really fast a good thing? She certainly thought it was. He must have seen her trying to see the screen and turned it towards her so she could view it. He pointed to the screen

"See this part here, it's where the break is but as you can see there is new growth already forming" said Banner

He sounded slightly excited as he motioned with his hands

"Your bones are literally pulling themselves back together, like broken glass repairing its self, it's amazing" said Banner

When he looked up she was literally staring at him in shock.

"Ooh sorry, that was rude wasn't it?" said Banner

Gin nodded yes.

"Forgive the enthusiasm still a bit of a science geek it seems, don't worry I'll try not to run too many tests. Believe me I know what it feels like to be used as a guinea pig" said Banner

She wondered at that comment, but was grateful that she had at least one person looking out for her interests.

"So you get some rest and we'll do some blood work just as soon as I can get those casts off, in the mean time I'll check on what they plan to feed you because you should be able to handle solid food by tonight" said Banner

He gently patted her arm folded up her chart and shoved it into the slot at the end of the bed. She eyed the chart after he left as if the manila folder would divulge its secrets without her picking it up. She wanted desperately to know what it said beyond massive facial lacerations, which she obviously didn't have. Could they have been wrong when they put those in her chart?

Then again she wasn't awake for most of the time so it could have been possible she was more injured than she knew of. Come to think of it they had adjusted her pain mediation a few hours ago and it had yet to wear off. That was odd usually the ache would be unbearable by this time and it was only mildly achy, more like when she had the flu once, than like a bunch of broken bones. Just what the heck was going on?

For the next few days all she saw was Bruce. He would run tests and joke with her about the littlest things; then go quiet when she mentioned anything about her family or friends. She was beginning to worry that something had happened to them and he was reluctant to tell her. He didn't seem like the deceitful type but then again she didn't really know him that well.

Fury was leaning over the console reading the report when Coulson found him. He looked up at Coulson as he walked in.

"So you were right, good work agent" said Fury

"What about the girl?" said Coulson

Fury glanced at the monitor for her room. She was laughing at something Banner said again.

"She's one of us now, until I say otherwise. I've already upgraded her status" said Fury

"Good, how's her progress" said Coulson

"She shows no signs of turning green or anything else besides healing really fast" said Fury

Coulson shrugged

"Could still be useful, Stark's here by the way" said Coulson

"Wonderful, I'll deal with him. You tell Banner to go ahead and move her to one of the bunks" said Fury

Dismay passed briefly across Coulson's features.

"Relax, he seems calmer around her for some reason, you should be fine" said Fury

Coulson gave him a doubting look but Fury was already leaving the room before Coulson could reply. He checked the assignment log and noted they moved her to the level four block.

With a half sigh part groan Coulson headed for the infirmary.

Along the way he stopped at acquisitions and picked the girl up a change of clothes. Bruce had been jealously guarding his charge like an overprotective guard dog since he got here. Having her walk down the hall with an open backed gown was sure to get someone seriously hurt.

Between the efforts to find the tessaract and his duties with the girl Coulson doubted Bruce was getting much sleep. It was something that didn't bode well for everyone onboard, if he was sleep deprived. The girl being on level four would put her closer to the labs and where Bruce was working. She wouldn't be able to be in there alone, not without someone with a higher level clearance overseeing them, but hopefully it would keep the big guy in check.

Coulson reached the infirmary and headed for her room. The other agents that were near her when she arrived were all back on their feet now, all of them healed rather quickly just like the girl. Some of them should have died but they didn't and they owed it all to this girl, for that reason alone she already commanded quite a bit of respect on the base. Coulson opened the door and found the girl alone in the room.

She had grown tired of waiting to see what was in that folder and she knew Banner wasn't likely to show her. He had detached her from the traction contraption the day before so she could finally move. Well sort of she still had a cast on one leg and a wrist. Banner did promise that they would come off in the next few days.

That is why she was currently crawling down the bed to grab the folder. She had her hand on it, when the door opened. She looked up and met Coulson's smirking face.

"Curious?" said Coulson

"Ah yeah, just a little" said Gin

Coulson pulled it out of the pocket.

"Here read it you've got clearance now" said Coulson

She eagerly took it from his hand and flipped it open. She got past the first line when what he said sank in. she looked up to find him staring at her.

"What do you mean I have clearance now?" said Gin

Coulson smirked again.

"Fury decided to grant you access, your part of Shield now" said Coulson

He sounded excited but she was shocked

"Just who decided she wanted to join Shield?" said Banner

He was standing in the doorway. Coulson shifted and nervously eyed Dr. Banner for some reason.

"Bruce, you remember Phil don't you?" said Gin

"Yeah I do" said Banner

"She can always leave if she wants, but Fury figured she would want out of this room" said Coulson

His hand was slowly lowering to the weapon at his side.

"Well he figured right" said Gin

She turned towards Coulson with a smile on her face.

"Great, I was supposed to show you to your new quarters and I brought you these" said Coulson

"Quarters? I haven't released her from my care yet" said Banner

Gin glanced at Bruce for some reason his voice just dropped an octave. She took the clothes from Phil's hands

"He doesn't expect you to, she's simply being moved closer to where you're working and the clearance allows her to be in the same room if necessary" said Coulson

Bruce was glaring at him and Coulson, for some reason looked a bit terrified but he hid it well.

"Oh that's great isn't it Bruce, now you can finally get some sleep instead of working all the time" said Gin

Bruce had been opening his mouth to say something to Coulson, but her words caught him off guard.

"How did…?"said Bruce

"I know that you haven't been getting enough sleep?" said Gin

She shrugged

"I'm a bar tender. I've learned to recognize those subtle little hints that someone's had enough, or not enough in your case" said Gin

She slid her legs out of the bed and picked up the clothes. She reached for her crutches.

"Now turn around" said Gin

Bruce moved forward to help her and she waved him off.

"Both of you"said Gin

Bruce gave her an exasperated look, until the stubborn look on her face had him turning around. They waited until the door closed before turning to each other. "How long has it been?" said Coulson

"A few days, relax I 'm used to losing sleep" said Bruce

Coulson gave Bruce a worried look.

"So where is my room?" said Gin, as she came out of the bathroom

"Ah this way" said Coulson

Bruce hovered as they made their way down the hallway with Coulson in the lead. They turned several times and crossed what looked like a flight deck. Gin stopped briefly to stare at the planes because they were like nothing she had ever seen before.

Bruce gave Coulson a worried look that Gin caught but didn't say anything as she hobbled away. Coulson held open what looked like a small cabin. The bunk looked like it folded down from the wall and a metal locker like closet was on wall. A small desk with what looked like a laptop was next to it and everything was made out of a gunmetal grey metal. It looked nondescript and utilitarian, in short military.

"We took the liberty of placing your purse inside the locker, you can set the lock combination to anything you would like" said Coulson

"Thanks Phil" said Gin

He smiled in response. She hobbled over to the desk chair and calmly sat down. "What are you doing?" said Bruce

"Sitting at my new desk" said Gin

Bruce frowned at her.

"You should be resting, on the bed" said Bruce

Coulson had quietly withdrawn leaving the two to talk.

"I've done enough resting, you take the bed" said Gin

Bruce laughed and shook his head.

"I can't do that, you need…"said Bruce

"My doctor to not collapse on me, now rest" said Gin

She pointed to the bed like she was scolding a particularly errant child. Bruce reluctantly sat down

"There satisfied I'm sitting, but I'm not going to be able to sleep" said Bruce

"Lay back and I'll sing to you if you wish" said Gin

Bruce chuckled but reluctantly leaned back on the bed.

"Sing to me huh, never had anyone offer to do that before, you any good?" said Bruce

Gin smiled and sat back.

"You'll have to decide that for yourself" said Gin

She chose something soft and something her mother used to sing to her when she couldn't sleep. Coulson was walking away when the first soft strains of Scarborough faire stopped him in his tracks.

People turned and stopped what they were doing to listen. By the fourth refrain Bruce was snoring softly in her bed. She let the last note die. Movement in her doorway made her look up.

It was Fury, he had a relieved look on his face. She raised her finger to her lips to keep him from waking Bruce. He simply nodded in her direction and walked away.

She leaned back in the small chair and eyed the laptop for a moment. Then opened it and turned it on. She was hoping it had internet access, and that it wasn't encrypted so bad that she couldn't get through to look things up.

They were hiding something from her and she wanted to know what it was. It took her a few minutes to even find the browser because it was one she had never even heard of. In fact none of the apps on the system were familiar including the computer's manufacturer.

Frowning she typed a few basic search queries into the search engine and waited. Music groups she liked, movies she had seen, actors she liked, nothing was coming up. It was as if they didn't exist in this world. Companies that she had done business with, her cable television provider, cell phone service, even her electric company didn't exist.

On impulse she typed in her address and it gave her information about a dam collapsing. She was about to return to the search engine to see if her Facebook page even existed when a word on the screen caught her attention. The word was Wilford. She scrolled up the page and read what it said. When she got to the photos she almost slammed the laptop shut. Her town was gone, was that what they had been hiding?

"Have you figured it out yet?" said Bruce

His soft voice made her jump.

"Figured out what yet? And you're supposed to be sleeping" said Gin

"I did, thank you by the way. I don't think I've ever had anyone be concerned about me before" said Bruce

The statement was so sad she wanted to hug the man. He slid his feet over the side of the bed

"You have a beautiful voice by the way and a hard bed" said Bruce

He stood up and stared at her. He looked sad for some reason.

"Figured out what?" said Gin

Bruce nodded and took off his glasses, cleaned them and returned them to his face.

"Richards calls it the multi verse theory" said Bruce

"Richards?" said Gin

"Mr. Fantastic, he's a scientist, anyway the theory is that the universe isn't singular. That several of them exist in tandem like mirror images but with noticeable differences in each one" said Bruce

She nodded, she was getting what he was saying

"Like if someone other than Steve jobs started Apple or Ray Kroc made the decision to not buy McDonald's" said Gin

"Exactly, do you see what I am getting at" said Bruce

"Sort of are you trying to tell me I'm in another dimension?" said Gin

"That is precisely what he is trying to tell you Ms. Smythe" said Fury

Gin was beginning to wonder if the man spent his spare time skulking around the halls, waiting for the opportune time to interrupt, or simply to scare the heck out of someone.

She opened her mouth to say more when the sound of booted feet interrupted her. A huge group of guards rounded the corner. There were at least six of them and between them they were escorting a man. His hands were bound which meant he was a prisoner, but he didn't seem fazed by it one bit.

He passed by her room and turned in her direction. His gaze must have lingered on her for a little too long, because one of his guards shoved him forward when he paused. He smiled in her direction. Bruce stiffened beside her and Fury stepped between her and the door. Odd it felt like they were guarding her for some reason. Fury stepped out of the room as they passed and followed the group to wherever they were taking the man.

"Keep her here" said Fury


	5. Chapter 5

Kansas 5

She frowned at Fury's retreating back. Why did he sound like he was angry? And just who was that guy and why did he stare at her like that? Bruce was hovering near the door and seemed intent on doing just what Fury had albeit ordered him to do.

"Who was that guy?" said Gin

Bruce shifted and gave her a worried look.

"His name is Loki, He's Thor's brother" said Bruce

She gave him a blank look because she had no idea who Thor was, or why his brother would be interested in her.

"Sorry forgot you aren't from around here, Loki is the one who stole the tesseract"said Bruce

She tilted her head and gave him another confused look.

"Oh boy, okay the artifact that brought you here is called the Tessaract and Loki..."said Bruce

"Stole it" said Gin

Finishing what he was going to say before he did.

"Ah yeah" said Bruce.

The sound of footsteps in the hall alerted them that they had company. A dark haired woman named Hill peered around the corner.

"Dr. Banner?" said the woman

"Yes that's me" said Bruce

"Fury wants you in the lab trying to locate the Tessaract, Loki didn't have it on him" said Hill

Bruce shifted and stared the woman down

"Not without Ms. Smythe" said Bruce

Hill frowned at him

"Very well just find that thing" said Hill.

Gin grabbed her crutches and followed Bruce to the lab. She found a seat at one of the desks and watched as Bruce went to work. She didn't understand half of what he was doing or even what all of the equipment surrounding him did, but she was content to just be out of the bed

"I thought you were just a medical doctor" said Gin.

"Actually I have several doctorates, medical is just one of them" said Bruce

Gin smirked

"Impressive" said Gin

That must have taken hellacious amount of schooling to complete and she admired him for just being able to do that.

"What about you?" said Bruce

He was tapping something on what looked like a touch screen computer.

"Just barely high school, nothing anywhere near that impressive" said Gin

"Barely?" said Bruce

She shrugged

"You remember me telling you about my parents?" said Gin

Bruce nodded but she could see the tension in his shoulders.

"It garnered a lot of media coverage and every few years they would do a follow up" said Gin

Bruce stepped back from what he was doing, because he was starting to crush the edge of the table he was leaning against.

"They made you relive it" said Bruce

He sounded angry.

"Yeah year, after year, so when I graduated I just dropped off the radar. I moved around a lot, took jobs that paid cash, I even went by grandmother's maiden name a few times" said Gin

"Anything to stay out of the lime light" said Bruce

She got the feeling he understood and oddly that he empathized.

The door swished open and a man in blue jeans and a t shirt walked in. The first thought she had was he couldn't possibly be in shield he wasn't in a suit or one of the jumpers everyone else wore. He was wearing sunglasses that he lowered to look at Bruce. He apparently didn't see her sitting in the corner. "Banner! How's it hanging big guy?" said the man

"Mr. Stark" said Bruce

The other man snorted

"Mr. Stark, please call me Tony" said the man

"What do you want Stark, I'm busy" said Bruce

The other man frowned at Bruce's use of his last name. Stark moved to the screens and started tapping things into the screen. Bruce looked up from what he doing.

"Please don't touch that" said Bruce

Tony frowned at him

"Why, it's simple to bypass their security and go straight to what you need" said Tony

"You know you should come by Stark tower, the lab there all R and D it's candy land" said Tony

He turned and finally spotted her sitting in the corner.

"Then again something could be said for the view in here "said Tony

"No thanks the last time I was in New York I kind of, broke Harlem" said Bruce.

Tony had moved towards Gin, Bruce paused what he was doing to glare at Tony's retreating back.

"Hi Tony Stark and you are?" said Tony

He held his hand out to the girl. It took all of her self-control to not roll her eyes at the man's obvious attempt at flirting. Truthfully she had seen better working as a bartender.

"Gin, nice to meet you Mr. Stark" said Gin

He gave her a blank look like he wasn't expecting that as a response at all.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" said Stark

"Nope just met you three seconds ago, why?" said Gin

"Please call me Tony, head of Stark industries, Iron man, still nothing?" said Tony

Tony frowned at her answering blank look. Bruce chuckled behind them.

She reached up to brush hair out of her eye and Tony spotted the cast.

"Ouch what happened, Bruce get a bit rough with you?" said Tony

He turned towards Bruce

"You know you should keep the green guy out of the bedroom, broken bones just aren't that romantic" said Tony

Bruce gave him a glare that could cut diamond.

"We're not sleeping together, Bruce is my doctor" said Gin

"So how'd you do that?" said Tony

"I fell" said Gin

"Uh huh, right" said Tony

He gave Bruce a look that plainly said he suspected Bruce broke her arm for some reason. Which was just completely untrue Bruce would never do something like that.

"Out of a tornado" said Gin

Tony gave her a doubting look.

"It's true Natasha has the footage to prove it" said Bruce

Gin gave him a look. She didn't know they had that on tape.

"Gin hmm like the alcohol, transparent, strong and equally intoxicating" said Tony

She gave him a level look because that line was entirely overused. Tony picked up something that looked like a stylus.

"I can promise a stress free environment, pretty lab assistants, of either variety" said Tony

Bruce snorted as if he didn't believe him. Tony wandered towards Bruce, who had gone back to work.

"No surprises" said Tony

Then he shocked Bruce in the side. Bruce jumped and yelled ouch, glaring at Tony

"Nothing?" said Tony

"What the heck are you doing?" said Gin

"Testing a theory babe relax" said Tony

"Hey are you nuts?" said a blond guy

"Jury's out" said Tony

Gin was staring at the newcomer. He was wearing what looked like red white and blue spandex pajamas

" You really have got a handle on it, what's your secret mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed, copious amounts of sex?" said Tony

He looked over at Gin.

"Is everything a joke to you?" said the newcomer

"Funny thing, no" said Tony

"Threatening the safety of everyone onboard is not a joke, sorry doctor" said the blond

"It's alright I wouldn't have come onboard if I couldn't handle, pointy things" said Bruce

"Your tip toeing big man" said Tony

Tony came around the table and closer to Gin.

"Confused?" said Tony

Gin was confused. Why was pajama guy so worried?

"Don't worry it'll make sense soon enough and in the mean time I can fill you… in" said Tony

He smirked at her and got just a little too close to her.

"No thanks, I'll figure it out on my own" said Gin

Tony smirked at her. She had caught his underlying meaning and had no intention of letting him get that close. The blond was eyeing Tony like he wanted to punch him.

"Um I sure hope you like surprises" said Tony

She gave him another confused look.

"Not that bright are you, where'd you go state, brown?" said Tony

"Tony" said the blond

Tony looked at the blond

"Art school?" said Tony

The blond glared at him.

"Not that it's a bad thing, I like a girl with a bit of an artistic talent if you know what I mean" said Tony.

Gin didn't even realized she had done it until Tony was on the ground. Her hand hurt and there was plaster on Tony's chin. He blinked up at the lights in shock. Blondie chuckled and so did someone from the doorway.  
A red haired woman was standing in the doorway.

" Captain, Dr. Banner, Stark, Fury's called a meeting" said the woman

Bruce looked at the woman and then back at Gin.

"It's alright I'll be fine" said Gin

The woman frowned in her direction

"He said to bring the girl, good punch by the way" said the woman

Bruce gave the woman a shocked look and so did Gin.

"Ah thanks" said Gin

What could Fury possibly want with her? Gin grabbed her crutches but refused Bruce's help getting to her feet. He waited in the door for Gin to proceed him and they both followed the woman down the corridor.

"Let me see your hand" said Bruce

She held up her hand but had to stop because she would have lost the crutch if she didn't. Bruce examined it then let it fall.

"It looks like you only damaged the cast, next time let someone else hit him for you"said Bruce

Tony walked by rubbing his bottom jaw.

"Is she okay?" said the blond

"Yeah she's fine" said Bruce

She gave the blond a strange look when he fell into step beside her and Bruce. Her shoe on the cast was loose so she stopped to fix it and dropped her crutch doing so. She swore softly and tried to grab it without falling over. The blond grabbed it and steadied her.

"Here let me" said the blond

He handed it to her and made sure she was steady before he let go of her arm.

"thank you" said Gin

"Steve Rogers"he said

"Gin Smythe, nice to meet you" said Gin

Steve looked towards the end of the hall to find Banner watching them both.

"You keep him calm for some reason, thank you"said Steve

She frowned at Steve. Why was everyone so concerned about Bruce's temper?

"Steve can I ask you a question?" said Gin

"Yeah of course" said Steve

She wanted to ask him what the hell gave with the outfit but there were other more pressing questions. The red head cleared her throat and they both looked up.

"You coming captain?" said the woman

She gave Gin a strange look.

"Yeah come on I'll answer your question after the meeting" said Steve

He stepped to the side and let her enter first.

"Ah captain Rogers so nice of you to join us, Ms. Smythe" said Fury

The red head walked past them and took a seat at the table. Gin noted that Bruce was standing behind his chair. Fury spotted her trying to decide where to sit and motioned to the chair next to Bruce. The red head gave her a worried look and so did Steve. Tony flopped down in the chair and put his feet on the table. Everyone turned towards Fury.

"All right now that everyone is here, let's get down to business" said Fury

The red head looked at her again but Gin was doing her best to blend into this strange group. She wasn't sure what to make of them. Rogers was polite in an almost old fashioned sort of way but strangely dressed. Stark was a self-important asshole. The blond looked like he belonged in a sword and sorcery flick. Bruce seemed like he didn't want to be here and the red head kept eying her like she didn't belong here. Privately Gin agreed with the woman but she wasn't quite sure why.

"There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people. So when we needed them they could fight the battles we never could. It's called the Avengers initiative" said Fury

Gin just stared at him in shock, he was kidding right?

"Yeah we heard all that, so save the brochure. I get why all of us are here but why is she?" said Stark

He pointed right at her and oddly she wanted to know that answer too.

"She is here because she is directly linked to the Tessaract" said Fury

"Linked in what manner?" said the dnd blond

He turned to stare at her. The stare was almost accusing so she tried to ignore it.

"the tesseract brought her here" said the red head

"Thank you Tasha, I was going to get to that" said Fury

The dnd blond gave her a confused look then turned it on Fury and the woman Tasha.

"how and to what purpose?" said the blond

"As of this moment we are unsure as to why as to the how, the tesseract created a weather anomaly that delivered Ms. Smythe to our door" said Fury

She gave Fury a strange look and turned to the now confused looking blond guy

"It dropped me out of a tornado in laymen's terms" said Gin

Fury nodded in her direction.

"You're kidding right?" said Steve

"Nope"said Tasha

"We have the footage to prove it" said Tasha

"I would like to observe this footage" said the blond

Fury turned his attention to the blond.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Thor" said Fury

"Why not? You can't just tell us something like that and have us take you at your word" said Stark

Fury glared the man down. Gin had to admit for a guy with only one eye he did the glaring thing remarkedly well.

"That would most likely be traumatic for Ms. Smythe" said Fury

His tone said he didn't want to play it and she wondered why.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it" said Gin

She suddenly wanted to know what he was hiding and more importantly why he thought she belonged in this group.

"Are you certain?" said Bruce

He came forward towards her.

"Great put it up on the big screen" said Stark

Fury hesitated. He leaned forward on the table so he was right in front of her.

"You are sure you wish to view this, you may leave the room if you like" said Fury

She looked him square in the eye.

"I want to see it" said Gin

Fury slowly leaned back and gave her an almost pitying look.

"If she has the courage to view it then by all means show it" said the blonde

"Thor stop" said Tasha

"You sure you truly want to see this, it isn't pretty" said Tasha

She almost sighed in exasperation.

"Yes I don't know what the big deal is I lived through it, so play it already" said Gin

Fury sighed and Tasha handed him her phone. Fury pulled what looked like a memory card from the side of the phone and plugged it into a slot under the desk. The screen behind him shimmered to life and Fury moved to the side so everyone could see.

The first images were simply of a set of buildings and were quite boring. Then the sky noticeably darkened and the small courtyard that had been in the view screen was ripped up and into the sky. A helicopter took off just before a rippling explosion leveled the buildings. Just before the camera died you could clearly see someone falling from the clouds.

The camera switched views and you could see when she hit the ground, including a view into the small crater she created. Gin winced when she hit because she remembered how that had felt because she had been awake at the time. She stared for a few seconds at the broken doll of a body in the crater. She looked dead, even her skin was the same pallor. Had she died in that landing and that is why Fury didn't want her to see it.

The lights came back up and everyone was staring at her. She slowly relaxed the death grip she had on the edge of the table and struggled to find that calm place inside herself that would keep her from screaming. She couldn't do it, she had to get out of that room.

"Excuse me" said Gin

She slowly stood and hobbled towards the door.

"Ms. Smythe?" said Fury

"Just... give me a minute...please" said Gin

Fury nodded in understanding

"Take all the time you need" said Fury

She nodded because she didn't trust her voice at the moment and hobbled out of the room. Once the door closed she wiped at the tears brimming in her eyes and started walking.


	6. Chapter 6

Kansas 6

Four and a half sets of eyes watched her all but run out the door.

"I knew that was a bad idea" said Fury

"Do you wish me to go after her?" said Tasha

"No give her some time, she's had a bad week give her some time to adjust" said Fury

"Yeah I'd say" said Steve

"She died" said Thor

They turned to look at him and found the last image had frozen on the screen. Fury turned away from the image.

"This is the connection of which you spoke?" said Thor

"Hey easy big guy your jumping the gun a bit there" said Tony

"Am I? Her pallor speaks for itself, many times have I seen the fallen but never have I seen them rise again" said Thor

Tasha stared at the image. She had to admit the Asgardian was right. Gin did look dead, Tasha had certainly seen that pallor before. Banner took a deep breath and all eyes were instantly on him.

"Why wasn't this in her file?" said Bruce

Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose and met Bruce's gaze. The man was just slightly on the edge of furious. Fury swallowed nervously. The last thing they needed was a blow out over this.

"I thought it best to exclude it, just in case someone less than trust worthy was able to obtain it" said Fury.

"A warrior that cannot die would be useful but what of this connection of which you spoke?" said Thor

"She is a girl, not a warrior so hands off" said Bruce

"She was dozed with what should have been lethal amounts of gamma radiation by the Tesseract" said Fury

"So is she going to ...you know?" said Tony

"Doubtful, she has shown no signs of any ability beyond rapid healing" said Fury

"And a mean right hook" said Tony

Steve smirked.

"I knew there was something about that girl I liked" said Fury

"Hm bummer, but I suppose I can always make her something" said Tony

"No absolutely not, like I said before she isn't a warrior so just leave her be" said Bruce

"Fighting skills can be taught" said Thor

Banner gave an exasperated huff and headed for the door.

"Doctor where are you going?" said Fury

The answering response was a growl.

"Big guys getting attached" said Tony

"I am not so sure that is a good thing" said Steve

"I agree a horse once hobbled will forget how to run" said Thor

"I think she's got the running thing down" said Tasha

Fury sighed this meeting had dissolved into chaos. He glanced at Tasha and she stood.

"Right I'm going after her, you guys got Banner" said Tasha

She didn't give them a chance to respond before she was out of the room.

Gin was crying as she wandered the halls. So far six strangers had asked her if she was alright, so she was now steering away from groups of people. Which is why she was now lost in this darn ship. She turned again and went through a door. She exited onto a catwalk and froze. In the center of the room was the biggest fish bowl shaped cage she had ever seen. It was suspended over what looked like a door. A man paced the glass floor, a man she recognized. She turned to go back the way she had come.

"Hold" he said

For some reason she paused and turned towards him. He was staring at her again and she got the impression he was picking her apart. He leaned on the glass.

"Come closer" he said

She started to do just that and stopped herself before she took that step.

"Why?" said Gin

He smirked in response.

"Because I desire it" said the man

She frowned at him. He sounded arrogant and full of himself, just like Stark.

"Why should it matter to me what you desire?" said Gin

He got this serious look on his face.

"I am in a position to aid you and because I am a god" said the man

The giggle escaped before she could stop it. She clamped one hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from knocking her over.

"God of what, rock n roll? Look unless you have a map of this place under all that leather, you can't help me" said Gin

He looked confused and a bit offended.

"You find something I say humorous?" said the man

He sounded offended so she calmed the case of the giggles.

"If you're a god why are you in a fishbowl?" said Gin

He answered with a glare. She turned to hobble away again. She definitely shouldn't be here talking to this man.

"Do your injuries cause you to weep?" said the man

She frowned, boy this man was persistent.

"No those are almost healed why?" said Gin

He smiled again. She was really beginning to dislike that knowing smile. The door above them opened and Tasha walked out.

"Ah there you are, you should not be down here" said Tasha

"Ah I see "said the man.

Tasha walked down the stairs to her side. Frowning she turned towards the man.

"What do you mean by that?" said Gin

He smiled

"You shall see" said the man

"That's enough Loki" said Tasha

The man smiled at her again.

"Ah I see, after all the tortures Fury can concoct. You two would appear as a balm, to be my friend" he sneered

Gin snorted because that was preposterous.

"I am not your friend" said Gin

He chuckled

"Finally some honesty, how refreshing" said Loki

"Did you expect me to cooperate so easily?" said Loki

"What did you do to agent Barton?" said Tasha

Loki turned his attention on Tasha.

"I merely expanded his mind" said Loki

"And what happens to his mind once your king of the mountain?" said Tasha

While they talked Gin watched him. She had some experience picking up physical clues from her time as a bartender. It usually came in handy for spotting which people were going to be a problem as the night wore on.

"Is this love agent Romanoff?" said Loki

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt" said Tasha

He backed away from her and glanced in Gin's direction.

"Tell me" said Loki

Tasha hesitated and looked at Gin for a moment. She looked like she was about to divulge some uncomfortable secret as she bit her bottom lip.

"Would you like me to leave?" said Gin

Tasha glanced back at her. Then nodded in her direction.

"No do stay, you should know what type of people you do call friends" said Loki.

She gave Tasha a questioning glance and she nodded.

He sounded almost irritated that she had rebuked his friendship. Tasha sat down and so did Gin.

"Before I joined shield I made a name for myself, I have a very specific skill set and I didn't care who I used it for or on" said Tasha

"I got on shield's radar in a bad way, agent Barton was sent to kill me "said Tasha

Gin stared at her in shock. Did she just admit she used to kill people for a living?

"He made a different call" said Tasha

"And what will you do, If I vow to release him?" said Loki

She couldn't seriously believe he would keep his word did she?

"Not let you out" said Tasha

Gin almost sighed in relief, thank god she didn't trust him.

"Oh no, but I like this" said Loki

He turned to Gin

"Do you see what I mean, her whole world hangs in the balance and yet she bargains for one man. Now do you see what kind of person she is?" said Loki

Tasha stiffened and gave Gin a worried glance. Yeah she could see just what kind of friend Tasha was and it was a good thing, not bad like Loki was implying. She looked over at Tasha and gave her a reassuring nod. Loki tilted his head to regard her for a moment.

"Would you do that, little one? Would you sacrifice so many lives to save one man?" said Loki

Gin considered the question for a moment, would she do that.

"The name's Gin I'm not your little anything and it would depend on the man" said Gin

"Interesting" said Loki

He turned back to Tasha.

"Regimes fall every day, I tend not to weep on it, I'm Russian or I was" said Tasha

"What are you now?" said Loki

"It's really not that complicated I've got red in my ledger and I want to wipe it out" said Tasha

She stood back up.

"Can you, can you wipe out that much red, Drakov's daughter?" said Loki

Tasha betrayed a second of surprise.

"San Palo, the hospital fire, Barton told me everything. Your ledger is gushing, it is dripping red, and you think saving one man no more virtuous than your self will change anything?" said Loki

He sounded angry and everything in his body language told Gin that he was. His tone dripped contempt.

"This basest sentimentality is a child's prayer, pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors but they are a part of you and they will never go away" said Loki

He said he slammed his arm against the glass and they both jumped. Gin prayed that glass was strong enough to hold because he looked truly pissed.

"And you would support her, claim her as a friend. In your admiration, you are as pathetic as the rest of them. You deserve to kneel at my feet." said Loki

Anger flared inside her. He turned back to Tasha

"I won't touch Barton until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately in every way he knows you fear. Then I'll wake him just long enough to see his work and when he screams I'll split his skull" said Loki

Tasha looked truly shocked by the venom in his tone.

"This is my bargain you mewling quim" said Loki

He turned to look at Gin and the fury in his gaze made her step back. Tasha looked like she was crying, so Gin laid her hand on her shoulder because what he said had been horrible.

"You monster!" said Gin

He chuckled

"Oh no you brought the monster" said Loki

Tasha lowered her hands and Gin could see she had been faking the tears. She turned around to face Loki

"So Banner that's your play?" said Tasha

Loki looked truly shocked and Gin grinned at Tasha. While he stared in shock, she lifted her phone and snapped a pic of the look on his face.

"What?" said Loki

Tasha touched her earpiece.

"Loki means to unleash the hulk, keep Banner in the lab" said Tasha

Loki stared at her in shock as she walked away from him. Gin followed her to the door. She paused in the door and turned to Loki

"I guess Barton left a few things out" said Gin

Then she left the room before he could reply. Gin giggled as she followed Tasha towards what looked like an elevator. Tasha entered the car lowered her hand from her earpiece and put her hand in the door, so Gin could enter the car without the doors closing on her. Once they had slid shut Tasha turned toward her.

"Thank you, what you did made that so much more believable" said Tasha

Gin frowned at her.

"So was any of it true?" said Gin

She felt somewhat used and was uncertain if these people were even the type of people she wanted as friends.

"Nine" said Tasha

"Huh?" said Gin

"Sorry that's Russian for no" said Tasha

"Even the part about Barton?" said Gin

Tasha turned to face her.

"Now listen carefully. It was a ploy nothing more, you were in the right place at the right time so I took advantage of that, nothing more" said Tasha

She seemed adamant about that statement but Gin could tell she was lying and just a little shaken about what Loki had said. Still she couldn't help but feel a little used and something about Loki's words rang true. When it was all said and done Tasha worked for a government agency, which meant she was adept at lying and so were they.

"don't let his words get to you, he's only trying to shake you" said Tasha

Her tone softened from one of warning, to someone who was attempting to be a friend. Gin wondered if that was a lie too.

"Why? He has no reason to want to shake me" said Gin

Tasha snorted

"Not entirely true, Bruce cares about you, therefore an attack on you is one on…hold on" said Tasha

She touched her earpiece and started talking

"Belay that last order let Banner know the girl is safe and with me, were heading to the lab" said Tasha

Gin frowned at her. Why were they so worried about Banner, surely his temper couldn't be that bad? Tasha lowered her hand.

"Bruce?" said Gin

Tasha nodded and the door slid open.

"Yeah, but why would he attack Bruce?" said Gin

Tasha gave her a strange look

"Because…he needs a distraction" said Tasha

"Come on" said Tasha

She stared moving faster and Gin was practically running just to keep up. They rushed into the lab.

"Why shouldn't the man let off a little steam?" said Tony

"You know damn well why, back off" said Steve

Steve had put his hand on Stark's shoulder and he promptly shrugged it off. Gin paused in the door because it looked like a fight was brewing.

"I'm starting to want you to make me" said Tony

Gin inched around the two men by going behind them. Behind Bruce on some sort of stand was what looked like a spear of some sort, it was humming and glowing blue.

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?" said Steve

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist" said Tony

Steve sneered. Gin smirked because she was pretty sure without that suit Tony would be in his underwear.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you" said Steve

Gin moved closer still to Bruce.

"You okay?' said Bruce

She nodded yes.

"Yeah I've seen the footage the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the type to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you" said Steve.

Privately Gin doubted she would make such a play herself.

"I think I would just cut the wire" said Tony

Or find a different path thought Gin. Steve smirked as if he had just proven a point.

"You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero" said Steve

"A threat?" said Gin

"Yeah apparently we all are, at least according to S.H.I.E.L.D." said Bruce

She gave him a shocked look.

"Even me?" said Gin

"Yes" said Tasha

"Like you, you're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle" said Tony

Huh, that made no sense. What the hell was Tony talking about?

"Put on the suit we'll go a few rounds" said Steve

Tony stepped forward like he intended to swing on Steve. Given the fact that Steve was at least a head taller than Tony and built like a linebacker, Tony would most likely lose that fight.

"Guys enough, were all on the same side here" said Gin

The two men continued to glare at each other.

"Yeah, this is a team" said Bruce

Thor started laughing.

"You people are petty and tiny" said Thor

Gin glared at him because that wasn't all that helpful.

"Do you want to talk about it?' said Bruce

She shook her head no. She definitely wasn't ready to go there just yet. She leaned into Bruce and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back briefly then stepped back for some reason. She was staring at the spear thing, which was glowing brighter now and shaking for some reason.

"What in the?" said Gin

"Agent Romanoff would you please escort Dr. Banner back to his..."said Fury

"Where you rented my room?" said Bruce

"The cell was just in case..."said Fury

"You needed to kill me, but you can't, I know I tried" said Bruce

Gin gave him a concerned look and he looked down for a few seconds. She rested her hand on his arm in concern.

"I got low, I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth, the other guy spit it out" said Bruce

She gave him a confused look, the other guy?

"So I moved on, I focused on helping other people" said Bruce

He looked right at Gin when he said that.

"I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret agent Romanoff, you want to know how I stay calm?" said Banner

He sounded like he was getting angry and he moved Gin a pace or so away from him. Fury had unsnapped the holster on his gun and Steve was inching closer to her. Gin glanced at his side and saw that he had picked up the spear thing. It was giving off some sort of field that was darkening the room.

She held her hand out to Bruce.

"Give it to me" said Gin

Bruce blinked, as if he just noticed she was there.

"Mr. Banner give the girl the scepter" said Fury

Bruce looked down at his hand and then at Gin's outstretched hand. He hesitated and Gin stepped closer deliberately blocking Fury's line of fire. He swore but she ignored him.

"Please, Bruce" said Gin

Everyone tensely watched Bruce until he set the scepter into Gin's outstretched hand. An alarm suddenly went off and all eyes turned to the screens including Gin's.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick" said Bruce

Bruce crossed the room to check them. The scepter felt warm in her hand, too warm to just be from Bruce's grip. She looked down at it and noticed the stone was glowing brightly like a fire was inside of it.

"Ms. Smythe can you put the scepter back on the stand please?" said Fury

She shrugged

"Ah yeah sure" said Gin

She moved towards the stand and raised it to return it to the stand. It was at that point all hell broke loose.

"You have located the Tesseract? "said Thor

"I can get there faster" said Tony

"This makes no sense" said Bruce

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it" said Thor

Tony was trying to go out the door

"You're not going alone" said Steve

He attempted to grab Tony's arm

"You gonna stop me?" said Tony

"Put on the suit let's find out" said Steve

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" said Tony

"Put on the suit and we'll go a few rounds" said Steve

"This is impossib...oh my god!" said Bruce

"Where is the...?" said Tony

"Here!" said Bruce

All this time they had been arguing, no one had yet to notice that Gin still retained the scepter in her hand. In fact she was currently staring into the blue stone like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Tendrils of light slithered from the stone in the scepter and down to her hand. It wrapped around her hand and then suddenly it felt like her hand was on fire. On instinct she attempted to drop the damn thing but instead of falling from her hand the energy crawled the rest of the way up her arm. She gasped in shock because now all of her arm was on fire and the feeling was spreading.

She collapsed on the floor and curled into a ball. It hurt so bad she wanted to scream. Bruce crossed the floor faster than the rest of them. Thor let out a word that sounded an awful lot like a curse word. Fury was calling for a medical team when an explosion rocked the whole ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Kansas 7

One minute she was writhing in pain and the next she was falling through the floor. She screamed as much from the pain as from the fall. She hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs. She heard a groan near her and turned to her side. She could see Natasha was pinned beneath a pipe. The pain had spread to her chest and was inching its way down her frame.

She distantly heard Tasha's terrified voice pleading with Bruce. It hurt so bad she was panting now and her vision was blurring. Bruce stumbled and it looked like his shirt was splitting for some reason.

"Bruce?" she whispered

He turned toward her. His eyes were a bright jade green and his face looked fatter for some reason. Muscles rippled beneath his shirt. He gave Gin an apologetic look then morphed into a huge monster. If Gin hadn't been in so much pain she would have gaped.

The monster that had been Bruce roared and turned toward Tasha, she had pulled her foot free and was attempting to flee up the stairs. The monster started after Tasha just as a wave of pain traveled straight down Gin's spine and her legs. She screamed and arched her back because it literally felt like someone was pouring melted broken glass on her skin. The monster paused halfway up the stairs and turned back to Gin.

This pause gave Tasha the necessary time to finish her climb and start running down the catwalk above them.

"Gin" the creature breathed her name in a deep voice that sounded nothing like Bruce's.

A clattering sound above them drew the creature's attention and it growled then bounded after Tasha.

The pain had finally reached its end and was receding to a dull burn. Gin flipped herself over and shoved herself up on her hands. Her cast fell away from her hand revealing that her injuries had been healed and her veins were glowing a neon blue at the moment. She shrugged it off and pulled herself to her feet. The cast on her foot crumbled away into dust and she tentatively put weight on the healed limb. She had just climbed to her feet when Thor came through the ceiling.

"Ms. Smythe?" said Thor

"Gin, Tasha go, he's going to kill her" said Gin

She pointed in the direction both Tasha and the monster had gone. Thor nodded in her direction and took off in the direction she indicated. Gin took a few tentative steps in the same direction. As soon as she realized her leg was strong enough to hold her she followed Thor. She caught up with them just as Thor tackled the Bruce monster into the next level. Gin quickly made her way towards a bleeding Tasha.

"Can you stand?" said Gin

Tasha gave her a strange look.

"Ms. Smythe?" said Tasha

"Gin and yes, are you okay?" said Gin

"My ankle feels twisted and it hurts, but yes" said Tasha

Gin nodded and hooked her arm under Tasha's, so she could help her stand. The creature roared and then suddenly came bounding back into the room. It saw Gin and Tasha together and roared.

"Run!" said Tasha, shoving Gin away from her.

Gin was terrified, but if she did as Tasha asked, the woman was as good as dead. Gin stepped between them

"Bruce stop!" she yelled

This only seemed to make it angrier and it raised its fists to smash them both to the ground. Gin raised her arms in a futile attempt to stop the monster from killing them both. Then suddenly there was a ringing sound. She looked up because she had squinted her eyes shut in terror. Just a few feet from her fingertips hovered this dome of blue light and the Bruce monster was striking it over and over again. The shield was refusing to budge. It roared again and Thor tackled it again.

"Go!" yelled Thor.

Gin lowered her arms and grabbed onto Tasha again. The shield vanished.

"How did you do that?" said Tasha

"I have no idea" said Gin

They heard gunfire and another roar but the creature didn't return. Gin half carried Tasha as they hobbled along the hall. They exited onto a destroyed hanger with several wrecked planes. They were about to keep going when they heard the cries for help. Gin set Tasha on a crate and headed for the sound. There was a hole in the floor and Gin peered over the side of it.

There were several people hanging off of various broken beams and pipes in the hole. Beyond them she saw sky. She did a double take when she realized it was below them, which meant they were in the air. She shook herself free of the shock and looked around for some sort of rope. The only thing she could find was some sort of net made of straps. She grabbed it and started detangling it so she could drag it towards the hole. She got it halfway there before she realized Tasha was helping her.

"this will work but what do we tie it to" said Tasha

Gin looked around and found the tail section of one of the planes.

"That should be heavy enough right? "said Gin

Tasha eyed it and shrugged

"Yeah, hopefully" said Tasha

They loped one end of the net over the tail section and tossed the rest down the hole

"climb!" said Tasha

Those closest to the net scrambled up it while the others made their way to it. One by one the people climbed back up onto the deck. The agents laid on the deck panting. Thor flung off what was left of a wing from one of the planes and stood up. He paused for a moment when he saw the girls helping people back onto the deck

"Do you require aid?" said Thor

"No we've got it, you should go check on Loki. He is most likely attempting to escape" said Gin

Thor nodded in understanding and took off at a run. He jumped and cleared the floor jumping onto a catwalk above the deck. He vanished through the door at a run. Gin's jaw dropped in shock

"You had no idea did you?" said Tasha

Gin shook her head no. The people that were unhurt were drawing weapons.

"We should go, I have a feeling we are under attack" said Gin

"Yeah that's pretty much a given" said Tasha

Gin helped her to her feet and they headed down a hallway.

"We have to find the stairs the lifts will be off" said Tasha

"Great which direction?" said Gin

This place was way too easy to get lost in.

"Gin?" said Tasha

She turned towards the other woman

"Yeah?" said Gin

"Why didn't you leave me?" said Tasha

Gin shrugged, because truthfully she had no idea why she just risked her life for someone she barely knew.

"I don't know I've never done anything remotely like that" said Gin

Tasha gave her a strange look.

"Thank you" said Tasha

"You're welcome" said Gin

Tasha's headset crackled.

"Does anyone copy?" said Fury

Tasha touched her earpiece.

"Agents Romanoff and Smythe here" said Tasha

They heard a pause.

"It's Barton he's taken out our engines and most of our systems, he was last seen heading for the detention center, intercept him and contain him" said Fury

Tasha clicked the headpiece off after saying something to a guy named roger.

"Agent Smythe? "said Gin with a grin

Tasha smiled back at her

"Change of plans?" said Gin

"Yeah, you let me handle Barton, he's dangerous" said Tasha

"Not a problem" said Gin

They were walking along a catwalk towards the stairs when suddenly Tasha shoved her

"Look out" said Tasha

Gin hit the rail and almost went over the side. Tasha was on the ground and an arrow was imbedded in the pipe next to where Gin had been standing. She looked to the end of the walkway and a very serious looking man was standing there. His eyes were a dull and lifeless shade of blue, this must be Barton.

"Go now, I've got this" said Tasha

Barton was holding a bow which he raised and aimed at Gin. She quickly decided the four foot drop was preferable to being shot and went over the rail. She heard a grunt and an arrow hit the pipe next to her. Gin yelped and rushed into the next hallway. She peered around the corner. They were literally trying to kick each other's ass. She watched for a few seconds until another missed arrow came too close to her head for comfort.

She decided to listen to Tasha and leave Barton to her because he was definitely out of her league. She heard gunfire up ahead and slowed down. It got louder and she peered around a corner cautiously. At one end of the hall were a bunch of agents with the same dead eyes as Barton, at the other were Coulson and two more agents. One of Coulson's men was clutching a bleeding arm and they were pinned down by the other group.

Anger kindled in her again and her fingertips began to glow. She raised her hand, looked at the hallway and nodded to herself. She stepped out of the hall raising her arm as if she was holding a shield. Bullets bounced off of it as she made her way to Coulson and his men.

"Are you guys alright?" said Gin

"Yes, how are you? Never mind, can you maintain it long enough for us to reach that door?" said Coulson

She nodded she felt confident she could do just that, even though she still had no idea how she was even doing this. Coulson looked at the other two.

"Alright on three, try to take them without killing them" said Coulson

Gin raised her shield and as a group they advanced towards the other group behind the safety of Gin's shield. The puppet agents or Loki's people kept firing until they ran out of bullets and then physically tried to attack their team. Coulson's men quickly took them down and Coulson himself even fought one. They were disarming the fallen foes when one of the women in Loki's group pulled a backup weapon.

She aimed it at Coulson, then changed her aim and started shooting her own people. Coulson's men raised their weapons to shoot her, and she turned the gun on herself. Gin stared in shock.

"Holy crap!" said Gin

Coulson got this defeated look on his face.

"Fail safes" said Coulson

Suddenly Gin had a sinking feeling. She pulled in her shield and ran back to Tasha, if these people had a fail-safe then so did Barton. Either that or Loki would really make him kill Tasha.

"Where are you going?" said Coulson

She slid across the floor and grabbed the corner so she could turn quicker.

"Barton ...restrain" she gasped out and then ran down the hall.

She heard Coulson's muttered curse word as she fled. Gin rushed head long into the room. Barton was down but not out.

"Knock him out!" said Gin

"Huh? I told you to run, besides he's down "said Tasha

"Just trust me" said Gin

She gave Tasha a pleading look. Tasha shrugged and punched the now rising Barton. Gin climbed the stairs to her level.

"Now do you mind telling me why I just cold cocked him?" said Tasha

"Fail safes, the other's killed themselves, we need to tie him up and quickly" said Gin

Tasha gave her a horrified yet strangely sympathetic look. She muttered a curse word in what sounded like Russian. Tasha wasted no time grabbing his shoulders and Gin grabbed the other side.

"I know just the place" said Tasha

Together they were able to get him down the hallway and into a cell. They promptly leveraged him up onto a bed and restrained him like a mental patient.

"Eh gads, he was heavy" said Gin

Tasha turned to her

"Thanks" said Tasha

Then she touched her earpiece.

"Barton is secured, repeat this is agent Romanov, Barton is secure" said Tasha

She clicked the headpiece off

"Quite literally" said Gin

The line crackled again

"Agent Coulson here, please send agent Smythe in my direction I require her assistance" said Coulson

Tasha gave Gin a look

"Agent Coulson what is your location?" said Tasha

"Detention level, section 4"said Coulson

"Acknowledged she's on her way, it's on this level just go down that hallway and you'll find him and Gin…"said Tasha

Gin started for the door, but stopped when Tasha said her name

"Be careful" said Tasha

She nodded and went in the direction Tasha told her to. She was a little bit nervous being on her own down here. She wished Tasha would have just locked Barton in, but she doubted the woman wanted to leave his side right now. She rounded the corner and found Coulson and the same two people crouched behind a crate. Gin inched along the wall and to their side.

"Well?" said Gin

"Oh thank god, its two of Loki's they have the guards as hostages, Thor went in a few minutes ago but hasn't emerged" said Coulson

Gin frowned because there seemed to be something missing from that statement.

"And?" said Gin

"One of his people was carrying the scepter, don't know where he found it" said Coulson's man

"I take it you have a plan, ah?" said Gin

"Greyson, yeah ma'am we're distracting Loki. You're grabbing the scepter and running" said Greyson

She gave him a level look.

"So far you're the only one able to actually touch his staff" said Coulson

She smirked at him because he had to know how wrong that sounded.

"I assure you touching any part of him, lest of all his staff, is the furthest from my mind" said Gin

One of the men chuckled and Coulson gave her a look

"Very funny, time to go" said Greyson

Coulson nodded and lifted his weapon. Gin raised her shield and they approached the door. They slipped inside and she killed the shield, Greyson motioned for her to go right. She did as he asked and crouched down behind a bunch of panels. She could see the hostages and Loki. What she didn't see was the fishbowl or Thor. She glanced over at Coulson he nodded in understanding he had drawn the same conclusion too. She moved stealthily forward towards Loki's backside. she had just moved into position when Loki suddenly turned toward her and smirked.

"

There are not many people who can sneak up on me, do come out my dear" said Loki

She swallowed the last thing she wanted to do was have a conversation with this monster but if it bought the others time to get their people out so be it. Greyson gave her the no signal and she gave him a wry look and motioned for them to free the hostages. He responded with an exasperated look and she stood up.

"Ah Gin, I thought perhaps it was the widow, I am pleasantly mistaken I see. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise? "said Loki

It surprised her that he remembered her name. He seemed amused by her presence, so she opted for a bit of partial truth since her lying skills were not all that impressive.

"Everyone is shooting at each other and I'm not exactly armed, you remembered my name" said Gin

He smiled

"For a midgardian you are quite memorable" said Loki

"This surprises you and you sought shelter in here?" he said

She shrugged

"To be honest I didn't recognize the room... redecorating some?" said Gin

She nodded in the direction of the absent cell. He smiled and leaned against one of the railings.

"some, to be perfectly honest the accommodations weren't at all to my liking, likewise the company until now" said Loki

He eyed her up and down

"You have changed your appearance, not that I am complaining it is a pleasant change but I question the need" said Loki

There was a muffled thud and Gin leaned on one of the panels deliberately setting off a warning alarm. Loki frowned at the annoying sound

"step aside" said Loki

She gave him a strange look but did as he asked. He raised the staff and blasted a hole in the panel, quieting the alarm, but not before Greyson and Coulson had retrieved the hostages and gotten them out of the room.

"There, so much better don't you agree?" said Loki

"Yes, there seems to be no end to annoying things on this ship" said Gin

He nodded and smiled again.

"I must whole heartedly agree, fortunately I have eliminated at least one annoying presence" said Loki

She raised an eyebrow in confusion and an attempt to get him to elaborate.

"Thor, he was thoughtful enough to take my prison with him" said Loki

Gin looked towards the hole and made a face.

"Ouch! Bit harsh for sibling rivalry isn't it" said Gin

Coulson motioned for her to make her move, the hostages were safe and his men were taken down. Loki suddenly chuckled

"Good morning agent Coulson, I do hope you didn't think you were sneaking up on me" said Loki

"Actually I was checking on the girl, are you all right Ms. Smythe?" said Coulson

She nodded yes. Loki turned his attention on Coulson, who was now alone for some reason, in doing so he completely ignored Gin. She promptly looked for a weapon. The only item even closely resembling one was a huge wrench she found in a discarded tool box. She quickly snagged it and hid it behind her back.

"She is safe in my company, you on the other hand are an unpleasant intrusion" said Loki

He turned his head and frowned when he saw the hostages were no longer cowering on the floor with his minions standing over them. He got this wry look on his face and then he chuckled

"Twice, twice in one day, I must be slipping" said Loki

He turned toward Coulson again and she swung the wrench at his head as hard as she could swing it. He caught it before it connected and pulled it from her hands.

"Bad choice lovely" said Loki

He shoved her hard enough to knock her across the room

"Now sit and we'll discuss this in a moment" said Loki

He turned back to Coulson and advanced on him. Coulson pulled out the biggest gun she had ever seen.

"Like it we started designing these after your brother visited, still don't know what it does yet" said Coulson

Gin was climbing to her feet. Her chest hurt where Loki's hand had been. Gin saw the green shimmer around Loki and realized what she was seeing too late.

"Phil, that one's….fake" said Gin

Just as the real one materialized and stabbed Coulson through the chest. She gasped in shock. Loki pulled his weapon out and started advancing on Gin. She backed towards the only exit near her, then she abruptly stopped because this image also had the glow surrounding it. Which meant he was most likely beside her. She suddenly jumped forward and right through fake Loki. It was mere seconds before the real one materialized right beside the fake. She rolled over the rail and dropped to the catwalk below. A second after he dropped down beside her.

"You cannot out run me" he said.

She could hear Phil still moving around up stairs and realized he must be trying to retrieve the gun. She hoped he had enough strength to fire it. She narrowed her eyes and looked for the glow and sure enough it was there. She turned as if to flee then altered course at the last second and ran right through the fake Loki for the second time today, and right into the real ones arms.

"That was twice you've been able to tell the fake from the real, when even Thor could not, something has altered in you, what is it?" said Loki

He had his face inches from hers and was staring at her intently.

"Maybe your illusions are flawed" said Gin

He got this look on his face and then shook his head in the negative.

"I think not, no there is something else, something tied to the change in your appearance mayhap" said Loki

"Well while you figure it out, do you mind letting me go" said Gin

He pulled her closer to him.

"Why so you can flee, nay little one. I am quite enjoying this" said Loki

She brought her knee up swiftly between his legs hard enough to make a normal man bleed, he simply grunted.

"Well I'm not, now let go!" said Gin

She struggled in his grip and he simply held onto her until she stopped. When she finally did he chuckled.

"Admit defeat yet?" said Loki

"Why are you planning to force me if I don't?" said Gin

He released his grip and stepped back suddenly. He gave her a haughty look.

"I have never had to force a wench to anything I desire, they came to my side willingly?" said Loki

She snorted in contempt, because she simply didn't believe him. She did back away from him because he looked angry now. She remembered his cruel comments to Tasha, and she didn't trust him to not become violent.

"Do you think you're special? That you are somehow above all these whimpering pathetic beings that call themselves human, nay child you will bow just the same as they" said Loki

She snorted and moved to the side Loki followed her advancement, putting himself with his back to the opening where his cage had been.

"Maybe but it won't be to you" said Gin

He paused giving her a confused look.

"You're going to lose" said Gin

"Wishful thinking child and who would defeat me?" said Loki

She gave him a pitying look and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Those you would consider your allies, or do you really believe they are going to let you have this world after they get what they want?" said Gin

She turned to walk up the stairs, keeping to one side so if Coulson was able to fire that weapon she didn't interfere with his shot. When she didn't hear his footsteps on the stairs she turned to look at him.

"And to think Thor called you the smart one, guess the big guy was wrong" said Gin

He gave her a surprised look and started up the stairs after her.

"My brother is dead, your heroes are scattered, your flying fortress falls from the sky, where am I at the disadvantage again? I was going to offer you a place at my side and yet you have the audacity to mock me" said Loki

She heard a humming sound and stepped back as close to the rail as she could get. Coulson fired the weapon and hit him square in the chest.

"You lack conviction" said Coulson

"Not all of them and the answer is no" said Gin, as Loki flew backwards and out the hole in the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Kansas 8

"So that's what it does" said Coulson

Gin quickly crossed the floor and knelt beside him.

"Hang on its going to be okay" said Gin

Coulson chuckled. Gin reached out and snagged his earpiece from his ear.

"Just hang on Phil, I'll get you help" said Gin

He smiled at her wanly, because he knew he wasn't going to make it. He had lost enough people to know how serious his injuries were.

"You called me Phil" said Coulson

"Of course I did it's your name isn't it? Now how do you work this thing?" said Gin

"Hold the center button and talk." said Coulson

Gin slipped it on her ear and pushed the button.

"I need a medical team to level four detention immediately, agent down I repeat agent down" said Gin

She was terrified and doing her best not to show it. She looked around frantically for something to stanch the bleeding. There was nothing in sight so she pulled off her shirt and pressed it to the wound. She was wearing a sports bra anyways. He gasped some but otherwise didn't complain.

She had seen cuts that bled something fierce after a bar fight but never something that delivered this amount of blood. Her shirt was already soaked through and she was fighting back the tears. She touched the headpiece again she didn't care if she was getting blood all over it or her hair.

"Hurry!" said Gin

She practically yelled the one word. Phil put his hand on hers.

"You did well" said Coulson

His skin was already ashy and blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth. His words made the tears come and she didn't bother to stop them. His head started to droop.

"No, no Phil stay with me, please. Just a little longer okay, helps on its way, just ignore that light okay" said Gin

Even as she said the words, she knew they were a lie. Help was not going to get here in time. He opened his eyes long enough to give her a wry look, then his head dropped to his chest and he took a last raspy breath. A second later the medics arrived.

She stumbled back in shock when they asked her to move. She stared in horror as they covered him with a sheet on the gurney, before she stumbled away and down the hallway. She walked blindly down the hall and then leaned her back against one of the corridor's walls and slid to the ground. She pulled her knees up wrapped her arms around them and sobbed. A pair of booted feet stopped in front of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" said Fury

She shook her head violently no, because she didn't want to remember that it had even happened.

"Come on kid, let's find you a new shirt" said Fury

She looked up and met a sad looking Fury with his hand held out.

"He was my friend too" said Fury

She reached out and put her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet. He draped his arm around her shoulders and led her away down the hall. He stopped briefly by what looked like a store room, went inside briefly and came out holding a tank top. She was still crying as he led her into the conference room. She calmly took a seat just as the door opened admitting Tony and Steve into the room. They were laughing and in a good mood until they took in their somber faces.

"What happened?" said Steve

She looked up at him.

"he killed Coulson" said Gin in a cracking voice.

Tony opened his mouth to make a quip then quickly snapped it closed.

"you okay?" said Tony

The concern in his tone surprised her. She shook her head no. Fury rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need a few minutes?" said Fury

She nodded yes and slowly stood.

"how are the engines?" said Fury, turning to the others

"Repaired as best we can, but it would be a good idea to set down in the water somewhere and float home" said Tony

"Negative not until we assess if there is any hull damage" said Fury

"Gin if you run into Tasha, tell her I need her to run a search for Thor and Banner" said Fury

Gin nodded numbly

"No problem" said Gin, in soft monotone

"She's never lost anyone before has she?" said Steve

"I don't know what she's experienced, Coulson interviewed her and never got to finish her file" said Fury

She wandered down the hall and towards where they had put Barton, figuring that Tasha was more than likely still there. She heard Barton's voice first. He sounded angry to her and almost like someone possessed. He was spouting threats and they sounded horrible.

Gin walked into the room on the tail end of one of those threats, it was something about piercing something and then sewing something else closed, Gin blocked the image from her mind as soon as it formed. Barton turned towards her. Gin ignored him and looked over at Tasha instead.

"Tasha, Fury needs you to run a search for Thor and Banner" said Gin

Barton snorted. She nodded and looked from her to Barton.

"I'll watch him" said Gin

Tasha gave her a doubtful glance, but then decided that Barton was secure enough that she didn't have to worry and left. She turned to find Barton staring at her with those dead eyes of his. They were creepy but she wasn't about to show that weakness in front of him. She stared back at him for a few minutes trying to make sense of the green glow surrounding him. It was similar to what the fake Loki's gave off

"you were crying why?" said Barton

She ignored the question and sat down in the chair Tasha had vacated.

"why should it matter to you?" said Gin

He smirked at her.

"because you matter to me" said Barton

She gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've ever met" said Gin

Barton grinned at her.

"we haven't but he thinks about you constantly, it's almost annoying…ah" said Barton

"Who thinks about me constantly?" said Gin

He gave her a level look.

"Loki?" said Gin

Barton nodded yes.

"he would forgive me if I brought you to him and if I killed Tasha, I think he…"said Barton

He suddenly scrunched his face up like he was in pain. He threw his head back

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry please stop, please" said Barton

She stood up out of her chair.

"is he doing this?" said Gin

"Please master, I'm sorry I'll never speak ill of you again, please just stop" said Barton

The glow surrounding him had grown brighter. He had tears in his eyes and was twisting around the bed like he was in great pain.

"Loki stop!" said Gin

Barton suddenly put his head up and looked right at her.

"you do not command me wench, I am the god here not you" said Barton in a voice that sounded a lot like Loki's

"A petty cruel tyrant of a god that styles himself after the school yard bully, now leave him be!" said Gin

He half snarled and half grinned.

"Make me, little one" said Barton/Loki

"Fine, consider yourself evicted asshole" said Gin

She moved forward to the bed and flared out her shield wrapping Barton in a protective layer of energy. She concentrated on breaking the ties the green energy had on Barton. The green tendril snapped like a dry twig. Barton gasped and flopped back on the bed like a puppet with its strings suddenly cut. He was breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon.

"master?" said Barton

He looked confused and somewhat panicked, as he searched for something and didn't find it.

"What did you do, where is he?" said Barton

Gin blinked in shock because she hadn't expected that to work.

"I blocked him, I think" said Gin

He turned his gaze on her and looked angry.

"Bring it back, unblock him, he's going to be so angry, please" said Barton

The last was delivered in a pleading tone that broke her heart to hear it. His eyes were normal again and in truth she was relieved by that fact. She shook her head no, because she wasn't even sure how she had done it in the first place. She couldn't possibly undo it and she wouldn't.

"No" said Gin

"No? What? You can't, you don't understand, he'll hurt you. You have no idea how badly he will hurt you, what he's capable of…he" said Barton

"Will not touch either of us, I won't let him" said Gin

Barton gave her a sad look.

"you can't stop him, he's a god, a cruel horrible god. Please don't tell him I said that" said Barton

"I can and will stop him, because I just did and he is no god. Cruel and horrible yes, that I can agree with, but he is nothing more than a power mad alien" said Gin

He stared at her for a minute as if trying to decide something.

"You're really not afraid of him are you?" said Barton

She shook her head no.

"Not in the slightest" said Gin

He gave her a disbelieving look for a few minutes, he pulled futilely at his restraints, became frustrated and laid his head back with a sigh.

"I don't know anything about you, but for some reason I believe you" said Barton

"Believe her about what?" said Fury

Gin jumped because the man had literally snuck up on her again, she would be willing to be the man sidelined as a ninja.

"That she isn't afraid of him, Sir" said Barton

Fury nodded in his direction.

"Well that's interesting. Barton, welcome back" said Fury

"You are feeling better I take it?" said Fury

"Yes, more myself if you know what I mean" said Barton

Fury glanced toward Gin and then centered his gaze on Barton.

"I see, Ms. Smythe do you mind, I need to talk with Mr. Barton, alone" said Fury

It took Gin a second to realize what he was saying.

"ah yeah sure" said Gin awkwardly.

She quietly retreated from the room and wandered down the hall. She found herself outside of her room. She went inside and sat down. She put her head in her hands and just tried to process everything that had happened. It was so overwhelming and she just wished one of her friends was here to talk to, because she didn't think she could deal with all this shit by herself.

"How many did I kill?" said Barton

"Too many but don't worry about it you were under Loki's control that will be reflected in your file." said Fury

"what I want to know is if this is legitimate, are you still compromised?" said Fury

"No I've been extracted" said Barton

"come again?" said Fury

"Smythe, she somehow blocked him, threw him out of my head. I don't know how she did it but he's gone" said Barton

Fury frowned and then snorted.

"I suppose that meshes with the few scattered reports I have, your still going to have to be cleared by medical before I can put you back on active duty" said Fury

Barton grimaced and looked down.

"yes that includes a full psych evaluation, I don't want one of our best going wacko in the field" said Fury

"wacko? Is that a technical term?" said Barton

He gave Fury a grin. Fury snorted and gave him a level look.

"You know the drill" said Fury

Barton swallowed, yeah he knew the routine he had gone through it when he brought Natasha in instead of terminating her. He nodded in understanding.

"can you deliver a message for me in the meantime?" said Barton

Fury seemed to think about it for a while.

"fine, what is it?" said Fury

"Just tell Smythe thank you for me, she has no idea how good it feels to be able to think for myself again" said Barton

Fury nodded and rested his hand on Barton's shoulder.

"you'll be able to tell her yourself soon enough, but I will pass it on" said Fury

"Thank you" said Barton

Fury nodded and exited the room.

Gin was currently trying to stifle a rising panic attack, because if she gave into it she was afraid she would never come back out. She slowly forced her legs to uncurl from under her chin where they had somehow ended up. She slowly forced her feet to the floor and stood. She needed to move, to burn the panic induced energy into adrenaline. She looked up to find that Hill woman staring at her.

"Thought we were going to have to call med for a few minutes there, you okay now?" said Hill

"Yeah I just needed to get my head together, does this place have a gym?" said Gin

"Yeah it's down this corridor up the staircase and take a right should be the sixth door on your right" said Hill

Gin started for the door.

"thanks" said Gin

"No, thank you" said Hill

She walked away from a very perplexed looking Gin. She watched the woman walk away then followed her directions to the gym.

She heard someone working out before she entered and hesitated, what if the person wanted to be alone. She quickly dismissed those thoughts, she was sure the gym was big enough to accommodate the two of them. She slowly entered and looked around. To one side was some gym equipment and some pretty standard free weights. Towards the center was what looked like a boxing ring and to the side of it was some punching bags. One was currently in use by a very blond male.

He was shirtless but that wasn't what caught her attention, it was the way those muscles rippled under the skin. Of course it didn't hurt, that from what she could see he was hot. The way he was attacking the bag seemed like he was venting some frustration. He suddenly snarled and knocked the bag clear across the room. Gin's jaw dropped open in shock. She must have made some sort of gasp or something because he turned to stare at her. Her mind went even further blank and her only coherent thought was Steve was freaking hot. Her open mouthed stare must have made him uncomfortable.

"Can I help you Ms. Smythe?" said Steve

He gave her a concerned look, when she still didn't answer. In truth she was having a difficult time focusing on anything but his abs. She reluctantly forced her gaze away and eyed the destroyed bag. She hoped she wasn't openly drooling.

"Damn, what'd it do?" said Gin

He smiled at her, but she noticed he was reaching into his bag for a shirt.

"Nothing, I was just blowing off some steam. What brings you down here?" said Steve

She watched in disappointment as he slid the shirt over his head.

"Ah the same actually" said Gin

He shifted awkwardly and she wondered just how used to he was having women stare at him, he seemed really nervous for some reason.

"Do you want some help?" said Steve

She gave him a blank look for a few seconds because the shirt he had put on was doing nothing to conceal his frame because it was a simple tank top.

"help with what?" said Gin

Her voice came out a strangled squeak. He gave her a strange look and Gin quickly turned away to hide that rising blush that came from some decidedly raunchy thoughts that offer elicited. She was sure he wasn't offering that but a girl can dream can't she?

"With the workout, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" said Steve

"Ah thanks but you kind of broke the equipment" said Gin

She sounded somewhat awkward to her own ears, which was unusual for her. He smiled at her.

"I have a spare" said Steve

He walked toward the side of the ring and picked up a bag. He walked it back and held it with one hand, while he attached the chain with the other. She must have been staring again because when he turned he frowned.

"Gin?" said Steve

"How did you?" said Gin

He looked at his feet.

"That's right you don't know do you?" said Steve

"Know what?" said Gin

She was confused what was he talking about? He was staring at her as if trying to decide on something. He shook his head

"You know what I'll just let Fury tell you, personally I think it's a bad idea" said Steve

"What's a bad idea? You're not making any sense" said Gin

"No I suppose I'm not, come on lets burn that tension shall we" said Steve.

He picked up some tape and wrapped her hands, then slid some gloves over them. He closed the straps and stepped behind her. She tilted her head, so she could see him in the mirror on the far wall.

"Relax I won't hurt you" said Steve

He wrapped his arms around her and she tensed. He chuckled and slid his hands down her arms.

"Relax your arms, and don't be so nervous it won't hit you back" said Steve

That wasn't why she had tensed but if it made him feel better. He positioned her arms.

"Okay now hit it" said Steve

She did and it was pathetic. If she had to be honest she never really had to fight anyone before today. Toby used to employ security guards and she could usually diffuse a situation before it got out of hand. Steve made a face when the bag didn't even sway.

"No like this" said Steve

He positioned her hands and stepped back some. She was beginning to feel like the only fat chick in a gym full of supermodels, by the time Hill showed up. She was panting but the bag had so far been winning.

"Ms. Hill" said Steve

He nodded in her direction

"What is going on?" said Hill

"Just blowing off some steam, what can I help you with?" said Steve

"Actually Fury sent me to retrieve her" said Hill

Steve shifted and turned toward the other woman.

"Retrieve her for what?" said Steve

Hill sighed but stood her ground.

"Natasha located Thor and Banner, but there are some concerns that Banner will not rejoin us" said Hill

"No! Absolutely Not! Where's Fury?" said Steve

Gin looked right at the woman.

"He wants me to talk to him" said Gin

"Exactly, do you mind" said Hill

"No, are you crazy, that monster will tear her apart, Gin please you do not have to do this" said Steve

"Calm yourself Captain Rogers Ms. Smythe will be in the finest of hands" said Fury

"Whose hands are those?" said Steve

"Some of my best agents" said Fury

"Like those same agents that fired on him and pissed him off even more, that's tantamount to sending her out alone and you're not going to do it" said Steve

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then what would you have me do, we have to retrieve them both. Thor will come willingly but Banner is going to be harder to convince, we need her on this" said Fury

Gin cleared her throat but they ignored her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kansas 9

"Then leave him, for Christ sake he almost destroyed the ship. Fury we don't need him and you are not sending her out alone" said Steve

Fury looked stressed out. He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Mr. rogers, Ms. Smythe is her own person if she wishes to do this it is up to her" said Fury

"Like she's going to say no as long as you suggest it, no way, she's not trained for this. Hell the girl can't even budge a punching bag" said Steve

Gin glared at him.

"We'll all be armed Mr. Rogers" said Hill

"Really are you going to arm her, can she even shoot?" said Steve

Fury looked at her and she shrugged. She hated to admit it, but Rogers did have a point. She would be willing to bet even Shield's janitors could probably fight better than her. She just didn't like the way he was making her feel. She hated feeling helpless and even though she would be the first to admit she was out of her league here she didn't like being reminded of it.

The door opened again and Tony walked into the room. Fury groaned when he saw Tony had entered the fray. Tony lowered his glasses and took in the two men having a shouting match. His gaze traveled past them to Gin and Hill standing there watching. He sauntered past the two men and up to them.

"Ladies, so what's going on?" said Tony

He nodded toward the argument.

"Fury wants me to talk to Banner and Steve's protesting" said Gin

Tony gave her an appraising look.

"You seem like you're okay with that" said Tony

He sounded shocked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" said Gin

Hill turned and gave her a shocked look.

"Well because he, you know" said Hill

"Turns into a giant green rage monster" said Gin

"Ah yeah" said Tony and Hill

She shrugged like it really didn't matter to her, because for some reason it didn't faze her. He was still Bruce under that monster and Bruce was her friend.

"She is absolutely not going out there alone!" said Steve

Tony turned towards them.

"Then why don't you go with them?" said Tony

Steve opened his mouth to say something more to Fury.

"Actually that is a great idea, Quinn jets on the flight deck. Might want to get up there" said Fury

Steve opened his mouth to protest again, instead he glared at Tony

"Great where's the flight deck?" said Gin

"This way, are you coming Captain Rogers?" said Hill

Steve shook his head, muttered something under his breathe that sounded like a swear word, and stalked after the two women.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Steve

Fury turned to watch them go.

"Imagine that, not a drop of fear, girl's got balls" said Tony

Or she's crazy thought fury, which he was hoping she was not.

"Yeah remind me to order a psyche evaluation on her" said Fury

Tony raised his eyebrow at him.

"Like the same one that recommended the suit and not me?" said Tony "exactly" said Fury

His com buzzed and he hit the button

"Go ahead" said fury

"You know that signal you had us tracing" said the man on the other end

"Yeah what about it?" said Fury

"It just left the ship" said the man

Fury frowned Tony gave him a perplexed look.

"When and on what?" said Fury

He strode out of the room. The last thing he wanted was Stark overhearing this. "It's coming from the quinjet that just launched sir, should we have it return to base?" said the man

"Negative agent 21, I know where it's going" said Fury

He clicked the com off and turned around, Stark was right behind him. Fury jumped slightly, then straightened his lapel.

"Stark what…" said Fury

"Can it, I heard the whole thing. It's in the girl isn't it?" said Tony

Fury looked like he was going to lie to him and Tony gave him a level look.

"We're not sure what is in Ms. Smythe but we know something has changed her" said Fury

"Well duh did you see her hair, never mind. Does she know?" said Tony

"She has some idea yes and there have been reports that she can use some of the energy she absorbed, for lack of a better word" said Fury

"Use it how?" said Tony

"She can create force fields of some kind and she was somehow able to free Barton, we need to run some tests to see…"said Fury

"Let Banner do them, she trusts him, you get invasive and she could lose it" said Tony

Fury took a deep breathe. He was certain he didn't want to risk that

"Yeah if she can convince him to come back" said Tony

"She can, that's the only thing I don't doubt at the moment" said Fury

Tony frowned at him.

"You're thinking of putting her on the team aren't you?" said tony

Fury gave him a look.

"Oh for crying out...seriously, the girl can't even fight. That's a bad idea and you know it" said Tony

Fury sighed and looked at his feet

"Funny that's what Coulson said when I suggested it" said Fury

He walked away from a stunned looking Tony and headed for the bridge. Tony followed him towards the lift, saw Fury head for the stairs and groaned.

Gin could tell Steve was mad at her for some reason but she had no idea why he was so upset by this. She was strapped in by some weird harness that Hill had started to help her fasten, until Steve took over for her. He did it rather quickly and just a bit too roughly. Then he flopped down next to her and strapped himself in.

"Just so you know this is a very bad idea" said Steve

She gave him a perplexed look because she wasn't sure what he meant by that. Hill walked to the front of the craft and talked to the pilot.

"We are nearing Thor's last known coordinates but so far no sign of him" said Hill "have you tried looking for his hammer?" said Gin

Hill and Steve gave her confused looks.

"Why would we do that?" said Hill

"You mean besides the fact it doesn't leave his side? Well it is an alien weapon and I'm sure the materials it's made of aren't from around here, plus it gives off an energy field" said Gin

Hill's mouth dropped open in shock, then she walked back into the cockpit. She talked to someone on the other end of the radio and they changed course.

"An energy field, how did you know that?" said Steve

Gin shrugged

"I can see it" said Gin

Steve gave her a shocked look.

"Wait what?" said Steve

"Its how I knew the difference between the fake Loki and the real" said Gin

He seemed less angry now.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Gin

"Yeah sure" said Steve warily

"Relax its nothing bad, I just wanted to know what gives with the red white and blue pajamas?" said Gin

Steve smirked

"They're not pajamas, more closer to motorcycle leathers actually" said Steve

"And the patriotic theme?" said Gin

She was smirking at him.

"I'm Captain America" said Steve

She gave him a level look, but the serious expression on his face made her burst out laughing.

"Okay seriously who thought up that moniker? Wait do the others have stupid names too?" said Gin

He glared at her in irritation, but this was just too funny for words.

"Tony calls himself Iron man and wears this suit of armor he designed. Tasha is known as the Black widow, and we call Banner's alternate ego the Hulk" said Steve

"Okay the Hulk actually makes sense and I suppose it's better than the not so jolly green giant" said Gin

"But Iron man really, does he wear tinfoil underwear?" said Gin

Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"You'd have to ask him" said Steve

"But what about Thor?" said Gin

"As far as we know, that is his actual name" said Hill

"Okay" said Gin

"Does he really think he's a…"said Gin

"Fury will brief you" said Hill

Steve glanced in her direction.

"She's not part of the team why is she being briefed?" said Steve

"You'll have to talk to Fury on that one" said Hill

"Team?" said Gin

Hill smiled at her and gave Steve a wary look.

"Like I said Fury will fill you in" said Hill

Steve started opening his mouth to say something more, when the guy in the cockpit yelled back

"Found him" said the pilot.

"Great set us down" said Hill.

Thor was already walking toward the craft when it opened its doors. Gin was already out of the craft and running across the meadow before the ramp was fully down. In the distance she could see the destroyed cage that once housed Loki. She reached him at a run, jumped and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Oh thank god, he said he killed you" said Gin

He stiffened ever so slightly, then relaxed. Gin tried to ignore the fact she had most likely bruised something, when she collided with such a solid male body.

"Who misinformed you that I had expired?" said Thor

"Loki" said Gin

"You were worried about me?" said Thor

He was grinning down at her. She realized she was still hugging him and reluctantly let go.

"Yes of course I was" said Gin

She rubbed her rather sore nose. Thor looked up at the approaching Rogers.

"You were seeking me?" said Thor

"You and Banner" said Steve

He gave Gin a worried look then looked back at Thor. The blond demi god nodded in his direction in understanding. Gin saw this and rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two worry warts, let's go find Banner" said Gin

She started back to the ship. Thor frowned and so did Rogers, then they started following her.

"I have no such blemishes" said Thor

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. She was so happy that Loki had been wrong she was practically bouncing. Actually if she thought about it she felt that way all the time now, it was like when she drank that pot and a half of coffee that one night she was pulling a double shift. She also felt like her brain was in fast forward too.

She climbed into the ship and tried once again to fasten the harness. Hill showed her how it worked before the guys took their seats. Steve had stopped Thor at the door and said something to him in private. Thor simply nodded and walked onto the ship. He sat down on the opposite side of Gin, Steve took his original seat on Gin's other side, so she was solidly walled in by huge male bodies. She frowned at them because they made her height difference very apparent plus they were so huge they blocked her from view behind their arms. Plus Thor's hammer was resting against her knee.

She stared at it because it was the only thing she could really focus on beyond the overwhelming scent of male bodies

"He who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm" said Gin

Thor turned to her with a shocked look.

"Where did you hear this?" said Thor

"I didn't its written on your hammer, which if you don't mind is putting my knee to sleep" said Gin

Thor lifted up his hammer and stared at the end of the handle where he knew the inscription was and frowned

"This is written in Asgardian, no one on Midgard can read these runes" said Thor. she shrugged and pointed to the ones on the side of the hammer

"That one says integrity" said Gin

Thor looked completely shocked.

"Gin when we get there let us approach Banner first, okay" said Steve

Gin crossed her arms and glared at Steve.

"Why so you can intimidate him or scare him into changing, no I talk, you follow" said Gin

Thor snorted

"I do not follow" said Thor

"Then stay in the ship, Fury asked me to do this so it's my job, let me do it" said Gin

"Found him" said Hill

She had been in the cockpit area avoiding the ensuing argument.

"Great go ahead and land" said Gin

"Gin..." said Steve

She held up a finger in his direction

"No, enough I've got this so just stop" said Gin

The ship touched down and Gin exited the ship. Steve was at her heels and a reluctant Thor followed them both. Banner was trudging along a dirt road. He was dressed in ragged clothes that looked like he had found them in the trash. His head was down and he looked depressed. He looked up briefly when they landed and turned to go in the opposite direction but Gin was faster.

She caught up to him and stepped in front of him.

"No, forget it. I don't care what Fury had planned it's not happening" said Banner he tried to step around her and she blocked his path. He pulled up short and glared down at her. She was beginning to resent everyone in this place being taller than her. He tried again and she stubbornly moved into his path again. Bruce stopped short again but this time he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Look whatever Fury told you to do it's not going to happen, I'm not going back, so step aside before I hurt you" said Banner

She frowned at him but didn't move.

"Gin?" said Steve

She ignored the worry in his tone.

"Smythe perhaps this is not the best course of action" said Thor

"You should listen to your friends, they really do have your best interests at heart" said Banner

She sighed but didn't move.

"Fine then" said Banner

He grabbed her arms and picked her up off her feet and set her down out of his way. He started forward and she did the unthinkable she tripped him. Bruce hit the ground hard. He pushed himself back up and glared at her.

"Are you insane?" said Bruce

He stood up and started to walk away again, she stubbornly followed. Steve and Thor looked at each other.

"Enough already the man has made his decision, leave him be" said Thor

He started after her and so did Steve. She sighed and put up a shield between her and them. The barrier stopped them short and they looked shocked for just a few minutes.

"Alright Gin that's enough, take this down and come on back" said Steve

She ignored them both. Bruce had stopped as well but he was studying the barrier with a look on his face akin to curiosity. It gave her a chance to catch up to him again. She reached for his arm and he pulled back sharply. She gave him a hurt look.

"Am I really that frightening, that you have to run away from me?" said Gin

That pulled him up short.

"I'm not running away from you, I'm trying to protect you" said Banner

"No Bruce your running away, your always running away, and what's worse is you use him as an excuse not to let anyone in who could possibly help you" said Gin

"Damn it woman it's not that simple, he could kill you. He" said Bruce

She rested her hand on his arm.

"Bruce stop, this isn't necessary, you have friends let us help you" said Gin

"Yeah it is and that's all the more reason to leave, I almost killed you and Tasha. I do remember what he did and he's not going to hurt you, I won't let him. Now your healed you don't need me anymore, so I'm releasing you from my care and getting as far away from you as I can" said Bruce

He sounded irritated but she could tell the words hurt him as much as they hurt her.

"Actually, I still do need you" said Gin

He stopped and let out an explosive sigh.

"No you don't, just get a good hairdresser and make sure Fury sets you up real nice" said Banner

She snorted. He started walking away again and this time she put a barrier in front of him. He stopped short of it and touched its surface then turned back toward her.

"This isn't going to stop him you know" said Bruce

She shrugged again.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I bet your itching to find out" said Gin

He lowered his head slightly and shook it in disbelief.

"You really don't know when to give up do you?" said Bruce

She chuckled

"Nope, guess I'm stubborn that way" said Gin

"You know you're crazy right? Most people run away from the things that scare them not stand there and provoke them" said Bruce

"You don't scare me" said Gin

He snorted and gave her a disbelieving look.

"The other guy scares everyone, even me. Now take this down or he'll knock it down." said Bruce

She shook her head in the negative.

"No" said Gin

"Fine have it your way, but I'm not going back" said Bruce

"Yes you are" said Gin

He gave her a doubtful look.

"God! you are stubborn, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a death wish" said Bruce

"I don't, I just want you to listen to me" said Gin

"Look honey I've heard it all before, you can't contain him, I can't control him so the world is better off with me as far from people as I can get. I'm leaving now stop following me before I hurt you please" said Bruce

"What if you could?" said Gin

"Could what?" said Bruce

"Contain him, would that be worth following me back for?" said Gin

He gave her a completely disbelieving look, but she wasn't fooled she had seen the brief look of hope in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Kansas 10

"I suppose it would be but it's impossible" said Bruce

She smirked

"Just because something's never been done before doesn't make it impossible, just difficult" said Gin

He glared at her for a few minutes and she waited for him to make a decision. He suddenly snorted.

"So now we're bargaining is that it?" said Bruce

"Guess so, do we have a deal?" said Gin

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are the terms? I mean how far are, we going to take this?" said Bruce

Gin thought about it for a few minutes, could she do this? She wasn't sure but she wanted to find out.

"Okay, for one you get some new clothes that haven't been used as a litter box, which goes whether you win or lose" said Gin

Bruce nodded and looked down at his current duds

"Agreed and?" said Bruce

"I put up the barrier if he can get out, we leave you alone. I'll make sure Fury does too" said Gin

He gave her a doubting look because he was sure Fury wouldn't go for that no matter what she said.

"And how do we decide who wins" said Bruce

"Whoever gives up first?" said Gin

Bruce nodded in understanding.

"And in the off chance you win?" said Bruce

He sounded amused because he doubted this contest would last five minutes.

"Then you follow me back and you work with us to stop Loki" said Gin

Bruce shook his head and chuckled.

"Fine what the hell, agreed" said Bruce

She stepped back from him. She may not fear him but only a crazy person would lock themselves in a cage with an enraged hulk.

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart" said Bruce

She smirked at him and pulled the energy. The same way she had done to sever the connection between Loki and Barton. In doing so she dropped the barrier blocking Steve and Thor. She quickly shoved the energy outward and wrapped Bruce in a rather large bubble that even went under his feet. There was no way he was going to trick his way out by digging out from under her bubble. She felt Steve and Thor walk up beside her.

"You know this is a bad idea right?" said Steve

Thor was staring at her shield and appraising it

"Possibly not, the barrier does appear sound" said Thor

Steve glared at him.

"That is in no way helpful" said Steve

She promptly shushed them both because she was trying to concentrate. It only took a few seconds for Bruce to shed his form and become the green behemoth. She noted absently that most of his clothes were shredded by the change. In a completely off the wall moment she wondered if everything on him got bigger and turned green.

She was surprised part of the pants even remained to cover him. She quickly shook that thought from her head because even she wasn't brave enough to ask. The hulk quickly went to work trying to smash his way out of her bubble with his fists. The surface didn't even ripple. The green guy was getting increasingly frustrated with each hit.

He even tried throwing a boulder that she had enclosed in there with him at boulder disintegrated and still the barrier didn't budge. Suddenly the hulk stopped and tilted his head. It appeared to be examining the structure for flaws then with a frustrated roar it attacked again. It kept going for several hours. By now Thor and Steve were bored and sitting on rocks. Gin's legs were getting tired so she found a rock of her own. The sun was starting to go down and even the ship's crew was bored and playing cards on the ramp. Hill appeared to be sleeping standing up, at least until Fury called to see what was taking so long. Gin turned her attention back to the Hulk. He was breathing heavily and for some reason looked a bit freaked out. He spotted her gaze and roared at her. She sighed and pulled her legs up on the rock and sat cross legged

"Give up yet?" said Gin

He answered with a growl and renewed his attack. She sighed and tried to get comfortable on the rock. She wondered if they had any pillows on the plane. The sun went down and still the Hulk was trying to break her cage but he was beginning to show signs of tiring.

"Just give it up already Banner, she will not surrender and the sun has set" said Thor

He sounded frustrated. The Hulk roared at him and Thor sighed in irritation. He didn't look like he was going to give up soon but she hoped he would. Someone turned on the ships lights and started the engines to keep from killing their batteries. One of the agents and Hill pulled out lanterns and positioned them around the area. Gin could hear some of the guys discussing plans to camp for the night.

Gin was starting to shiver because the temperature was dropping now that the sun was down. She didn't even notice Steve had moved until someone draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thanks" said Gin

"Your welcome" said Steve

He partially sat on the only available spot on her rock. She scooted over to make room for him. She wasn't sure if she could maintain the barrier if Banner wasn't in her view so she kept her gaze on him.

"I owe you an apology" said Steve.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"So I'm sorry, I should have given you a chance to prove yourself" said Steve

She nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, I understand" said Gin

"No its not, I of all people should have known better" said Steve

She wasn't sure what he meant by that. One of the crewmen was pitching a tent and that's when Banner finally gave up the ghost.

"I'm not sure why you feel that way, but I'm not mad at you, so apology accepted" said Gin

He smiled at her. It lit up his whole face and it distracted her for a few seconds, fortunately by then Banner was already changing back. With a groan the crewmen pulled up the tent stakes they had already put into the ground and rolled the tent back up. Gin slowly uncurled her feet and groaned.

"What's the matter?" said Steve

"Foot fell asleep" said Gin

Thor chuckled behind them, as Gin stood on wobbly feet. She quickly saw another dilemma and quickly opaqued the bottom of the bubble.

"Thanks" said Bruce

She took a few steps and winced as the pins and needles sensation traveled down her leg. She wobbled again and Steve put his arm under hers. Steve smirked at her.

"We could always carry you" said Steve

She glared at him in response. Thor placed his hand on her shoulder

"Relax my tiny friend, the words were in jest" said Thor

Steve chuckled

"He's right I was only kidding" said Steve

He nodded towards the bubble and the now standing Banner. She hobbled closer and lowered the barrier. She pulled the blanket from her shoulders and handed it to Steve to give to Banner. Together they slowly made their way back to the ship. She was still hobbling and Banner was bare foot so it was slow going. Hill met them halfway with some sort of jumpsuit for Banner and some slip on sandals. Banner quickly took a moment to slide the sandals on. They gave him a few minutes alone on board the plane to put on the jumpsuit, while the crew fetched the lanterns and stowed them away.

She was completely exhausted as she hobbled up the ramp and slowly sank to her seat. Steve buckled her harness and took the seat beside her. Thor took up the seat next to her and Banner sat across from them both.

"You are one stubborn lady" said Banner

Gin yawned and leaned her head back.

"Thanks I think" said Gin

The doors closed and Gin closed her eyes for a few minutes. She must have drifted off to sleep because when she woke she was resting her head on Steve's leg and her feet were in Thor's lap and somehow the blanket had made its way back to her. The ship was landing as she slowly sat up.

"You okay? you passed out on us there for a while, we were starting to get worried" said Steve

"Yeah just a bit tired I guess, sorry for laying all over you two" said Gin

"Your weight was hardly noticed" said Thor

She frowned at him, because she wasn't sure what he was implying with that statement. Thor patted her on the back.

"He's right we didn't mind at all, you're actually kind of light" said Steve

Thor nodded

"Yes, the weight of a child with curves where they should be" said Thor

He looked down and grinned at her. She gave him a strange look until she realized his height gave him the perfect view right down her top. She blushed bright red and glared at him.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?" said Gin

Thor smiled at her

"That stops me not from looking" said Thor

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she could feel her cheeks heating up. She glanced back at Steve and found him looking embarrassed and turning in another direction. A quick glance at Thor confirmed her suspicions, he was almost the same height as the blond.

She pulled the blanket over her shoulders to block their view and snorted. Bruce was quietly sitting just staring at her. She wondered if the man was in shock or something. The pilot said something to Hill and she turned to the others. She gave Gin a look that looked suspiciously like respect.

"We're touching down in five minutes, Smythe your with me" said Hill

Steve gave the woman a seriously hard glare that confused Gin. Why was Steve being so rude about this?

"The rest of you Fury wants in conference room five, he wants to talk to you" said Hill

The ship touched down on the helli-carrier deck. The pilot shut down the engines and opened the door. Fury, Tony and several others were waiting on the flight deck for their arrival. Gin undid her harness and slowly stood up. She slowly followed the others out of the craft. Steve kept glancing in her direction and his worried gaze was starting to worry her.

Fury nodded in her direction as Hill led Gin past him. The woman was heading for a far door so Gin followed her. The woman led her down a few corridors and into a room. Hill punched a code into the door panel and it slid open. She walked in and took a seat. Gin calmly sat across from her.

She was confused as to why she had been separated from the others. Someone knocked on the door and Hill walked over to it. It opened and someone handed Hill a stack of files, she thanked them and shut the door. Hill walked back to the table and deposited the entire stack in front of Gin.

Hill flipped open the first one and Gin noticed her picture in the upper hand right corner. It was when she had brown hair and eyes.

"Hmm, going to have to update that one" said Hill

"Can I keep the old one?" said Gin

Hill hesitated then shrugged.

"Don't see why not" said Hill

Hill flipped the page and set a pen in front of her.

"I need you to sign a few things before you can read the rest of these, standard non- disclosure forms and the like" said Hill

She shoved a huge stack of forms towards Gin. She slowly picked up the first one and read a few lines. It sounded an awful lot like an employee hand book.

"And these?" said Gin

"Those are for the insurance, your new driver's license and passport, as well as documents for payroll" said Hill

Gin gave her a wide eyed look.

"Oh, is Shield hiring me?" said Gin

Hill nodded yes.

"The others have established careers, you and Rogers on the other hand need a bit of a cover story so to speak" said Hill

"Rogers?" said Gin

Hill pointed to the folders

"It's all in there, but I can't let you look until these are filled out" said Hill

Gin sighed and picked up the pen. Two hours later she had new identification for this world, her first paycheck and a form to deposit the subsequent ones into a bank of her choice. She also had the key to an apartment in New York, now all she needed was a new set of wheels and she was good to go.

She wasn't sure about working for the government, it just wasn't her. She was a bartender not a secret agent.

"Ah, so what is my official job title?" said Gin

"Consultant, same as Stark but you have a higher security clearance, don't tell him that though" said Hill

She signed the last one, convinced she had just signed her life away, and Hill slid the folders in her direction.

"You have twenty minutes to familiarize yourself with your team mate's files, before Fury expects you in the conference room" said Hill

"Team mates?" said Gin

She smirked at Gin and walked out of the room. Gin quickly flipped open the next file under hers. It turned out to be Steve's. She read though it quickly taking in as many details as she could. She flipped open the next, which turned out to be starks. She had to agree with the personality assessment, he did seem a bit full of himself. She did have to wonder what a billionaire was doing with a group of what amounted to super heroes and if she even fit into this group at all.

She flipped open Barton's next. She had to admit they all had an impressive set of skills which was why she was confused as to why Fury thought she belonged in this group. Next was Banner's. She skimmed over the parts she knew and went right to the how and why section. After reading that Banner had been exposed to the same radiation she had, she got just a bit worried about herself. She quickly moved on to the next file.

Natasha's had her dropping her mouth open in shock. She couldn't understand why the woman wasn't in jail. She could understand that the woman was incredibly skilled but to just look the other way when she was responsible for such a high body count. Still the woman appeared to be trying to change, absently she wondered how much of it was Barton's influence.

She opened Thor's file and looked it over. She was just finishing it up when Hill came back.

Gin closed up the files and handed them to the woman as she exited the room. Hill stopped in front of some doors and they slid open.

"We got the lifts working" said Hill

The woman touched two buttons and the doors slid shut. The elevator rose to the first floor Hill had pushed the button for. The doors slid open

"This is your floor, they're four doors down on the left, good luck" said Hill

Gin stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway. She stopped in front of the double doors and keyed the code Hill had given her into the key pad. The doors slid open and she walked in.

Fury was at the head of the table and everyone looked irritated again. Gin calmly walked over and took a seat next to Tasha. The red head gave her a worried glance and Gin suddenly felt bad for judging her. Yes the woman was dangerous but she was pretty sure most of shield had red in their ledger as Tasha had stated earlier. Barton turned toward her and gave her an appraising look.

"The point is we can't do anything until we know what Loki's plans are" said Stark Gin frowned because when she had severed the tie to Barton she had caught a brief glimpse of Loki's intentions.

"And we have no idea what those are at the moment" said Steve

"Yeah we do" said Gin

All eyes turned to her.

"Please explain that statement Ms. Smythe" said Fury

She sat forward and took a deep breath.

"When I severed the connection between him and Barton. I got a brief glimpse inside his head" said Gin

"Ouch bet that was scary, that man's head must be crazier than a bag of cats, you can practically smell it on him" said Bruce

"Have care how you speak of him, Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother" said Thor

"He's killed eighty people in two days" said Tasha

"He's adopted" said Thor

"He's not crazy" said Gin

"And you base this opinion on what exactly?" said Fury

"I saw the inside of his head remember" said Gin

Thor shifted uncomfortably and glared at her.

"What he's the one who left the door open, can't help it if I'm curious enough to look inside" said Gin

"So what did you see exactly?" said Barton

Gin took a deep breath.

"Well it was kind of jumbled but I did catch a glimpse of an army waiting on something and what looked like schematics for something, possibly a transmitter of some sort. Sorry I don't know anything about machinery" said Gin

"Could you draw it?' said Steve

Gin considered the request

"Yeah I guess, if someone has any paper" said Gin

Tony pulled what looked like a pane of glass from his jacket pocket. He tapped on it a few times

"Here just use your finger or the stylus" said Tony

Gin took it from his hand and stared at it for a second.

"Is this a phone?" said Gin

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, geez where did you grow up?" said Tony

"Someplace where the cell phones are larger and solid" said Gin

She picked up the stylus and started drawing on the screen. When she was done she handed it back to Tony. He frowned at the small screen.

"Well?" said Fury

"It definitely looks like some sort of field generator and if it is, it's going to draw massive amounts of power" said Tony

"Not if he powers it with the tesseract" said Steve

"True you said he had an army waiting for his command what did it look like?" said Thor

Tony tapped on his phone and handed it back to gin with a blank screen. Gin drew one of the hideously ugly aliens she saw in Loki's head and handed the phone to Thor. His gaze darkened and he let loose what sounded like a swear word in another language. He briefly looked like he intended to throw the phone so Gin quickly retrieved it.

"I take it they're bad news?" said Gin

"Aye the chitauri are always a race one wishes to avoid, why they would ally themselves with my brother is confusing at best" said Thor

Gin got the impression he was hiding some useful information.

"Perhaps he promised them something" said Tasha

"Aye that makes sense, especially if it was the tesseract" said Thor

"Which we still have no clue as to the whereabouts of" said Steve

"Actually that's not entirely true" said Fury

They all turned to look at him.

"Loki took the tesseract with him when he retrieved his staff" said Thor

"Not so" said Fury

He turned the pad he was working on towards them.

"These reading were taking during the attack and then again later when Ms. Smythe was sent to retrieve Thor and Dr. Banner" said Fury

Tony snagged the device from his hands and banner looked over his shoulder. "They are nearly identical to the tesseract's reading" said Banner

Gin gave them both a confused look.

"In English please" said Gin

Tony smirked and handed the device back to Fury. Tasha promptly snagged it and Thor looked over her shoulder.

"If these are correct, then the tesseract has never left our possession" said Tasha "indeed it hasn't it has simply hid itself quite well" said Fury

Gin gave him a confused look. The others turned to look at her.

"The tesseract is in her, is that what you are attempting to convey?" said Thor

Gin's jaw dropped open in shock.

"Precisely" said Fury

"Wait, wha..."said Gin

"That's why you wanted her on the team" said Tasha

"She still can't fight" said Steve

"That can be remedied" said Barton

"Indeed" said Thor

"I think we're all missing an important point here" said Tony

He looked right at Gin.

"And that point is?" said Bruce

"With the tesseract in her, Loki needs her, he isn't likely to leave her here" said Tony

"The tin man has a point, he will likely focus on her and may possibly try to remove her from our midst" said Thor


	11. Chapter 11

Kansas 11

"Tin man, who the heck are you calling tin, point break?" said Tony

"Wait are you saying he might kidnap me?" said Gin

Thor nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes" said Thor, as if the nod wasn't enough.

"He has a point Loki was already fascinated with her to begin with, this will make her irresistible to him" said Barton

"He's fascinated with her, why wasn't that in your report?" said Fury

Barton shrugged

"I didn't think his obsession was relevant" said Barton

Fury glared at him and frowned.

"My brother has rarely expressed an interest in any maid nor has he acted on such to my knowledge. In truth I had begun to worry his inclinations were directed at his fellow warriors" said Thor

Tony chuckled.

"Hello stalking me remember, stop planning the engagement already" said Gin

"It is a relief to see that he is not so inclined" said Thor

Gin glared at him and Thor glared back.

"Oh yes because this is so much better and what would it matter if he was? He's still your brother" said Gin

Thor nodded and sat back

"Aye and I would love him no less, you are in the right my tiny friend" said Thor "Be that as it may, it still creates a dilemma, how do we keep Ms. Smythe out of his hands?" said Fury

"Well keeping her here is out of the question. He already almost knocked this fancy ride of yours out of the sky" said Steve.

Barton blanched and looked guilty for some reason.

"Rogers is right we need to move her to a safer location, one Loki is unaware of" said Tasha

Gin was scared, holy crap she had a target on her back and some vengeful power mad alien was gunning for her or stalking her.

"We could always move her to a safe house" said Fury

"No good, Loki knows what I know, which means he knows about quite a few of our safe houses" said Barton

He winced when he said that as if he felt guilty for Loki having that information. Fury gave him a sympathetic look.

"We could always stash her in one of my houses" said Tony

Fury gave him a strange look and Steve glared at him.

"That might work" said Tasha

"No!" said Steve

Gin gave him a strange look.

"You have an objection Cap?" Said Fury

"Actually yes, you know his reputation. Do you really think he should be alone with her?" said Steve

Tony looked offended.

"Oh come on, really you're going to go there. She's got a god for a stalker and you're worried about her virtue, for criss sakes Rogers" said Tony

Thorn snorted

"Does this place have a practice field?" said Thor

"Practice field?" said Barton

"Yes some place we can begin her training" said Thor

"You mean a gym" said Barton

Thor gave him a confused look.

"Yes all of them do, it's a feature I won't live without" said Tony.

Thor nodded in understanding.

"We will need to set up a defensible perimeter" said Tasha

She sounded very military when she said that and Gin was starting to get scared. Tony was looking at something on his phone. He suddenly nodded to himself.

"I am assuming you have just the place in mind, Mr. Stark?" said Fury

"Tony and yes" said Tony

He slid the phone across the table to Fury, he picked it up and looked at it, then raised his eyebrow and gave Tony a look.

"This could work" said Fury

He handed the phone to Tasha and Barton glanced over his shoulder.

"Not exactly your style, aren't you more of an modern art type of guy" said Barton Tony shrugged

"It's more of an ancestral estate than a home" said Tony

"Great, I'll download the plans, and start setting up a defense plan" said Tasha

"I've got dibs on the tower" said Barton

"It is decided then. We shall hide her and train her in the house of Tony's ancestors" said Thor

"Wait all of us" said Bruce

"Well no, I don't think she quite ready for the big guy yet or ever" said Tony

Steve smirked

"Actually she handled him just fine" said Steve

Thor nodded.

"True tis she who won the challenge" said Thor

"Challenge! What challenge is this? "said Fury

All eyes were now on Gin and Thor. He didn't seem to care but Gin was slightly self -conscious.

"She issued challenge to Banner, that if he failed to escape her prison then he would return and he lost" said Thor

Everyone in the room looked shocked except Steve and Thor.

"What were the terms if he won?" said Fury

He sounded less than pleased.

"She promised to leave him in peace" said Steve

Thor nodded, the big guy looked almost proud of her.

"They as friends would part" said Thor

Seconding Steve's response.

"She doesn't have the authority to promise that" said Fury

Gin shrugged off Fury's hard look.

"Still would have kept it" said Gin

"Not likely" said Fury

Thor shifted and pinned Fury with a glare of his own.

"She would not stand alone" said Thor

"No she wouldn't" said Steve

"Duly noted" said Fury

There was a moment of tense silence until Fury decided the argument was moot anyways.

"It doesn't matter now, she won" said Bruce

"No I suppose it does not" said Fury

"Wow, okay… holy. I guess she did, didn't she" said Barton

He gave Gin an appraising look. Tasha frowned at them.

"How? if you don't mind me asking because that's pretty fucking incredible" said Tony

"She creates shields" said Tasha

"Shields?" said Tony

"Yeah it's like this... ah bubble... sort of made of energy. It's hard to describe" said Gin

"And she can block things too" said Barton

Tony nodded and actually looked impressed.

"Can you show us?" said tony

Gin looked at Fury for permission of sorts. He nodded at her giving his permission. Gin started to pull the energy then abruptly stopped. She looked at Fury.

"Ah, this usually works better when I'm protecting something" said Gin

Fury nodded and touched his earpiece.

"Kitchen please" said Fury

"Yes sir?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"I need you to bring up a dozen eggs to conference room five, uncooked" said fury "ah… okay sir" said the voice.

"While we're waiting we need to discuss what we are going to do about Loki" said Fury

"You mean besides keep him from stalking Smythe?" said Barton

"Yes, what do we know about him?" said Fury

He looked to Thor. The blond man crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's a drama queen with horrible taste in hats" said Tony

"He's easily tricked" said Tasha

"It is not often that my brother is fooled" said Thor

"Maybe he was distracted" said Barton

He looked pointedly at Gin. Thor opened his mouth to protest.

"That would seem plausible, he did fall for hey look a distraction more than once" said Gin

"Hey look a distraction?" said Fury

Gin suddenly pointed at the door across the room.

"Hey look a distraction!" said Gin

Fury, Thor and Tony all turned, the others chuckled.

"Most amusing" said Thor

Tony just shook his head like he couldn't believe he fell for that.

"Hilarious" said Tony

"Very funny" said Fury

Thor roared with laughter and smacked her on the back.

"We most definitely needed that jest, thank you Smythe" said Thor

"Gin" said Gin

The blond eyed her for a few minutes.

"Gin" said Thor

"Silliness aside, without the power source he will never be able to open the gate to bring his army here" said Tasha

"I say we just put an arrow through his skull and call it a day" said Barton

Thor turned towards Barton.

"Have care who you threaten archer, Loki will face Asgardian justice I have sworn this" said Thor

There was another tense moment. Gin could tell Thor was worried about his brother. She rested her hand on his tense arm.

"No one's going to hurt your brother Thor, I promise, I will personally put him in a box and mail him home. Just as soon as we find him" said Gin

Thor relaxed some and covered her small hand with his.

"My thanks" said Thor

Some of the tenseness left him and the others relaxed.

"Besides he would have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break the coulomb barrier" said Bruce

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" said Tony

The others were simply staring at them.

"Well if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet" said Bruce

"Finally someone who speaks English" said Tony

"Is that what that was?" said Steve

Gin grinned

"Oh leave the two nerds to their nerdgasm" said gin

Bruce and tony both snorted.

"So in laymen's terms he needs a reactor" said Fury

"Well yes that's a given, nerdgasm is that even a word?" said Tony

Gin shrugged and then suddenly had a horrifying thought.

"Tony what did you do with those schematics I drew?" said Gin

"They're still in my phone babe, why?" said Tony

"Could they be plans for a reactor?" said Gin

Tony frowned and lifted his phone, tapped on the screen several times and then frowned at the screen. Bruce looked over his shoulder and then took the phone from Tony's hand. After a few minutes studying the image he swore.

"That's precisely what it is, the design is alien, but yeah that's most likely what it is" said Bruce

"Damn it, I was afraid of that" said Tony

"Which means he already can open the gate, just wonderful" said Fury

"Then we need to get a move on" said Steve

"Yes, Ms. Smythe go pack your bags" said Tony

"Well that ought to take all of about two seconds" said Gin

All but Bruce and fury gave her confused looks.

"This house does have a chopper pad right?" said Tasha

"Yep right on the third floor" said Tony

"Great, Smythe get ready to go" said Fury

Gin sighed and stood up, it was obvious Fury wanted to talk to the others without her in earshot. She got halfway to the door and someone poked their head in.

"Ah sir you asked for eggs" said the man

"Yeah I did, half an hour ago what took so long?" said Fury

"Sorry sir, there was some confusion in the kitchen on whether you wanted them cooked or not" said the man

"No I didn't, they're raw right?" said Fury

"Yes sir" said the man

He sounded confused and Fury took the package from his hands.

"Thank you" said Fury

He held them out to Gin she shrugged and took them from his hand.

"I guess I've got time to show you my party trick, it's not like it takes a while to shove a tube of lipstick back in a purse" said Gin

She walked back to the table set the package down opened it and took out one egg then she handed the package to Tasha to hold. She wrapped the small egg in a shield and set it on the table.

"Thor would you mind smashing this with your hammer" said Gin

Thor shrugged looked at the egg and stood up. He took the hammer off his side.

"I apologize in advance for the loss of the table" said Thor

Then he brought the hammer crashing down on top of the egg. The table shattered under the blow and the egg launched through the open door. Somewhere out in the hall area they heard

"Ouch what the fuck, who the hell is throwing eggs?" said the unknown agent

"Oops sorry" said Gin

Fury went to the door an held out his hand. Someone laid a perfectly unscratched egg in his hand. He held it up for all to see. Tony held up his hand asking for Fury to toss the egg to him, he did. Tony missed the catch and it hit the floor. Tony promptly scooped it up and stared at it.

"It's completely untouched" said Bruce

Taking the egg from Tony's hand and examining it.

"Yeah but I bet it's scrambled inside" said Tony

Tasha held out her hand and examined it also, before handing it to Barton. Thor was staring at the broken table when Barton handed it to him.

"How much would you wager, that it is not?" said Thor

"Hmm, how about dinner whoever loses pays" said Tony

"Agreed, I say it is not" said Thor

He looked to Barton.

"My gut says it's not, she's pretty powerful" said Barton

"I've seen what she can do, so no not scrambled" said Steve

He tossed it to Fury

"As does mine but it was hit pretty hard, tell you what I'll sweeten the deal, if it is scrambled Smythe gets a wardrobe on shield" said Fury

Gin raised an eyebrow. He handed it back to Tasha who considered it.

"Not scrambled" said Tasha

"Oh okay fine, I'll see your raise and if it's not I'll buy her a new wardrobe, anything has got to be better than shield standard issue" said Tony

"Science would say it's scrambled and I'm a scientist so scrambled" said tony everyone looked at Bruce

"Scrambled as well, sorry it was tossed around so it has to be" said Bruce

"Okay" said Fury

He walked to the cabinet and opened it. Pulled out a bowl shaped ashtray and set it on a chair. He handed the egg to Gin and she removed the shield and cracked the egg open over the ashtray. When the perfectly intact yolk fell into the bowl Tony groaned.

"How in the...damn... guess dinners on us big guy" said Tony

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a silver card.

"Here I'll call Pepper and let her know I okayed its use, get yourself something nice baby doll" said Tony

Gin shoved the card in her bra and walked out of the room. Fury glanced at the table and shook his head. He waited until Gin was out of earshot before he addressed the others.

"She's watched at all times and she doesn't leave the house unescorted" said Fury "was already planning on it boss" said Barton

"Tasha stick close to her, teach her how to spot a tail etcetera" said Fury

"the rest of you keep her safe and teach her how to fight, She hides it well but Loki scares the heck out of her, keep him away from her" said Fury

The others nodded in understanding.

"Do not worry my friend, she is as safe as she could ever possibly be in our presence" said Thor

Tony shoved his phone in his pocket.

"No one's going to touch her, not while we breathe" said Tony

Gin found her way through the halls easily this time. She was starting to get used to where everything was in this place. She wasn't stupid she knew Fury was most likely telling the others not to let her out of their sight. Truth be told she stood a better chance staying out of Loki's grasp if she was on her own. That was why she was making plans to ditch her new friends as soon as she got the chance.

She knew they would probably defend her and didn't want anyone else to die because of her. One death was enough to have on her conscience. She reached her room and stuffed the card into her wallet. She debated about taking the laptop. Would they let her order stuff online or would they monitor that as well. If they didn't she could use it to look stuff up.

She picked up her purse and looked at the contents. She didn't know if she should laugh or weep that everything she owned was reduced to a clutch sized bag. It was pretty pathetic actually, depressed now she closed the bag. She debated on taking the laptop.

"Are you ready Ms. Smythe? "Said an agent she didn't recognize.

"Ah yeah and you are?" said Gin

"Agent 23, Michael Roseurs ma'am" said Michael

Gin nodded and flung her purse strap over her shoulder.

"ma'am" said Michael

"Yeah?" said Gin

"I just wanted to thank you, I got to see my baby girl turn five because of you" said Michael

Gin stood there stunned, she didn't know what to say.

"That and you're in good hands, I'm flying you out myself" said Michael

"Oh ah, thank you" said Gin

"Come on let's get your situated, aren't you taking the laptop?" said Michael

"Ah no it's not mine" said Gin

Michael smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure they gave it to you, but I can ask if you like" said Michael

She hesitated

"Ah sure thanks" said Gin

"No problem is that all you're taking with you?" said Michael

"Ah, it's all I have" said Gin


	12. Chapter 12

Kansas 12

Michael scooped up the laptop despite her misgivings and walked with her to the hanger. Fury and the others were already waiting for her next to another of those strange planes.

"Ah Ms. Smythe I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost, I see you found our pilot" said Fury

"Yep" said Gin

Gin walked past him and up the ramp. The others were already strapped into their seats, except one of them was missing.

"Where's Tony?" said Gin

She flopped down next to Barton.

"He has his own ride" said Barton

Gin started trying to fasten the tangled mess of straps closed. Barton sighed and reached past her.

"Hold still, I'll get you" said Barton

The pilot was talking to Fury about the laptop. Fury nodded and the pilot walked up the ramp followed by Fury. He took a seat opposite Gin and held the laptop out to her.

"Here, that's yours" said Fury

She took it from his hands and set it on her lap, then set her bag on top of it. Fury frowned at her lap.

"I hate to say it and will deny it with every fiber of my being but Starks right, we need to get you some stuff" said Fury

She gave him a shocked look and even Tasha raised an eyebrow.

"What?" said Fury

Tasha smirked at him. She could feel the engines start up through the metal seat. She did her best to try and ignore the lifting sensation because it still freaked her out to be flying. She closed her eyes and put her head back and tried to focus on anything but that sensation.

"You don't like heights?" said Barton

"No never had, even less after falling out of a tornado" said Gin

Barton made a face.

"Under those circumstances I can understand, that's a pretty messed up way to travel" said Barton

She opened her eyes to regard him.

"Yeah it is, landings a bitch and no inflight movie" said Gin

Barton chuckled and so did a few of the others. A flash of red outside the window caught her eye. Frowning she reached for her belt.

"What the?" said Gin

Fury turned to look out the window.

"Relax it's just stark" said Fury

She gave him a confused look.

"Stark is Ironman" said Tasha

"His suit flies" said Barton

"You'll see when we land" said Steve

He sounded less than impressed with Tony and Gin wondered why. She turned to as him and caught the head shake Fury gave her out of the corner of her eye. He obviously didn't want her to ask that right now for some reason. Could be that Tony was able to hear them in that thing.

"Isn't he flying a bit close?" said Gin

Fury turned and got a pissed off look on his face. He touched the communication device in his ear.

"Stark! You knock the wings off this ride and you're paying for it" said Fury

Gin heard what sounded like a chuckle from the earpiece.

"Tell Smythe to relax, I know what I'm doing" said Tony

"Tell him I said to stop fucking around or I'll give him another black eye to match the first" said Gin

Fury had already put it on speaker so he didn't have to.

"Go ahead babe I can always sue you for everything you own" said Tony

Gin giggled and got a big grin on her face, because that was a short list and a very idle threat.

"Go ahead, which would you like the lip gloss or the tampon?" said Gin

Fury chuckled and so did everyone else on the plane as Tony steered farther away from it.

"I don't think the lip gloss is his shade" said Tasha between giggles.

Steve was laughing too but he also looked confused.

"I know what lip gloss is but what's a tampon?" said Steve

At that point Barton nearly fell out of his seat he was laughing so hard. Gin gave him an incredulous look.

"Seriously, you don't know?" said Gin

Steve shook his head no and Gin suddenly felt bad for laughing at him.

"It's a little tube that goes…"said Tasha

"Widow, that's enough" said Fury

"It's for a woman's monthly...you know" said Gin

Steve promptly turned bright red.

"Ah, never mind I get the idea" said Steve

Gin giggled, because he was just too adorable with his cheeks all red. His embarrassment seemed to make it even funnier and they continued to chuckle softly.

Gin stopped because the look on Steve's face was the same look the kids on the playground had when they got teased by bullies. It was pained, and sad, and made gin feel very guilty for teasing him. She slid her hand down her side and touched his wrist. She would have threaded her fingers through his, but she didn't know him that well or if he had a girlfriend already.

He turned his hand over and captured her fingers in his. She gave him a sympathetic look. she understood what it felt like to be teased, she had always been the smallest kid on the playground. The hum of the engines changed which indicated they were landing. Gin strained to see out the window but all she saw was tan concrete.

She felt the plane settle and the engines started to power down. It felt like an eternity while she waited on the doors opening and the command to unstrap. When Fury finally gave the order and the doors were opening Gin unstrapped and was heading for the door before anyone else even got up.

"Smythe! "said Fury

She paused in the door. He unstrapped and walked to her side adjusting his coat as he walked.

"We go first" said fury

Gin frowned at him because he was being ridiculous but still she let him have his way. Steve, Barton, and Tasha took the lead, all with weapons drawn. Fury waited with her inside the craft until the others called all clear. Then he walked down the ramp first and Gin followed him. Tony was circling the house, she stared until they ushered her inside. Tony landed on the second floor balcony and disappeared inside.

They were standing in the entrance way and Fury was giving orders to the others. Tony came down the stairs adjusting a tie, Gin stared in shock. Where did his armored suit go?

"Place is safe oh sorry, I ran a search of the area perimeter is secure" said Tony

He walked across the room and through an archway Gin slowly followed him. He walked behind a bar, a rather impressive one for a private residence and poured himself a drink.

"Make yourself at home, bedrooms are upstairs sweetheart, why don't you settle in" said Tony

She hesitated, what she could really use now was a drink. He downed his scotch and reached for the bottle to pour himself another.

"What you want a drink or something, knock yourself out honey it's self-serve" said Tony

Fury frowned from the doorway while Gin calmly walked behind the counter. Tony walked to the other side and sipped his drink, while he watched her. Gin perused the alcohol selection for several strong selections. Pulled out a shaker and several other ingredients and then began pouring them into the shaker. She closed the lid and shook it profusely then opened the shaker and poured the contents into her glass.

"I've seen a lot of mixed drinks before but not one like that one, what do you call it?" said Tony

Gin downed the glass in one shot and set the glass back on the bar.

"The Irish trash can" said Gin

She turned and headed for the door climbed the stairs and wandered into the first bedroom she found. She promptly face planted on the bed.

The next few weeks were going to suck big time. Tony will definitely be restocking the bar by the end of the week. She heard someone in the hall and put her head up.

"I do hope you do not intend to spend your time drunk,

little girl" said Fury

She snorted

"A crack at my height really, and no I don't intend to spend it drunk" said Gin

"That wasn't regarding your height, trust me when I say size doesn't matter, clarity on the other hand" said fury

Gin groaned and rested her forehead on the comforter.

"So when do we start?" said Gin

"Tomorrow, it'll give everyone time to settle in, you're going to be okay kid just hang in there" said Fury

Gin grinned into the mattress she used to have a poster with that on it. If she recalled it had a frog being eaten and it was choking the bird eating it. Fury picked up her laptop.

"For now make some use of that credit card, you can have it delivered here, I'll text you the address since you can't go out for a while" said Fury

He set the laptop on the bed next to her.

"We'll be ordering pizza, I'll let you know when it gets here" said Fury

She heard his footsteps retreat down the hall. She shifted on the bed, so she was sitting up and adjusted the pillows behind her. Flipped open the laptop and turned it on. She opened the browser and started searching, Tony was about to have a serious dent in his credit card.

Her phone rang when she was on the second page she had opened, so she picked it up then froze. This was her phone from her universe. How the heck did they get it to work here? She wrote down the address and saved Fury's number into her contacts, then hit reply and asked how they had made it work because the company that made the phone didn't exist in this world. The answer was a crisp.

"Ask Stark" she frowned and set it back down, then added something to her cart and moved on to another site. By the time Fury called up that the pizza was here she had already put in four orders. She left the browser open and walked down to get a few slices. When she did so she noticed the absence of a few people. She grabbed a soda out of the fridge after Fury pointed her in the right direction. "Where's Tasha and Barton?" said Gin

She was shoving a few slices onto the plate.

"They have guard duty" said Fury

She frowned

"And the others?" said Gin

"Most of them have turned in, did you find what you were looking for?" said Fury "a few yes, have some more to do before I turn in" said Gin

"Don't make it too late, you'll have an early day tomarrow"said Fury

She nodded and retreated up the stairs. Fury had been tapping something into his phone when she had entered the room and by the way he lowered it, whatever was on that screen was something he didn't want her seeing. She was willing to bet he was monitoring whatever she looked up on the internet. Which would make researching the place that much more difficult.

She would have to book whatever transport she used on the fly or steal a vehicle, no too risky they probably had them low jacked anyways. So how to look things up without looking them up or looking like you were. She frowned and thought about how to fool whatever surveillance Fury had put in the laptop. Her gaze fell on her phone and she groaned, he probably bugged that too. Which meant she would have to ditch it when she ran or maybe not. If they were tracing the phone and it was heading in another direction, then so would they right? Now all she had to do was figure out how to get it out of the house without anyone noticing it had left her side.

She had a few ideas on how to achieve that, but first time to shop and also snoop. She opened the browser back up and started clicking on clothes an ad on the side caught her attention and she opened it. She smirked when she saw the clothes on it. All slinky tight form fitting items that looked like they belonged on strippers. She was about to close the page when she spotted a few items she would have no problem wearing including a dress that would give the guys fits.

She added them to her cart, she could just imagine the look on Fury's face when he had to sign for something from Fredrick's. She chuckled. She bought a few more things and then opened up the map program. She typed in the address and then zoomed in on the house. The property was huge but the satellite image gave her a clear image of the properties weaknesses. She quickly zoomed out and checked out the neighborhood. Noting the bus stops and proximity to subway stations. If she had to do a bit of back tracking and false trails to lose them then so be it. She closed the map program and typed Loki's name into the search engine.

Maybe she could find some useful information on him. She yawned marked the page because it was all very hard to follow when she was already tired. She did a little bit more shopping until something on the side again caught her eye. She clicked on it when Steve's face flashed across the field. It turned out to be an advertisement for the Smithsonian, apparently they had an exhibit on Steve Rogers aka captain America. She giggled Steve was literally a museum piece.

She briefly thought about sharing the news with the others then she thought about how Tony would react and thought better of it. She didn't want to get the man teased about something that might be a sore subject .She had no idea what was in Steve's past and by the way he had reacted on the plane he was sensitive about being teased. Despite his flaws he was a friend, so she stowed the information for further reference.

Maybe a quick visit at a later date would give her some insight into her new friend. She closed the ad and went back to shopping, added a few more items to her cart and the closed the browser and called it a night. The next morning she was awoken by someone banging on her door at the ungodly hour of four am. She rolled over and yelled "go away!"

Whoever it was opened the door anyways.

"Time to rise and shine soldier" said Steve

She groaned and rolled over and tried to ignore him.

"not a soldier" she mumbled

She felt someone grip her blankets and she turned to yell at them too late. Steve pulled them completely off of her and froze. She could guess why he was in shock, she didn't wear pajamas to bed.

"Blankets" said Gin

Steve slowly bent down to retrieve them and dropped them on her legs. She sat up and grabbed them dragging them up to cover herself

"Gin I…"said Steve his face was completely red

"Out!" she ordered pointing to the door.

Steve quickly retreated without complaint, closing the door behind him. Groaning Gin climbed out of bed. Guess she should have warned them she slept in the buff. She padded across the floor and to the dresser.

Yesterday she had found some yoga pants and undergarments. She pulled them out and after a quick try on to make sure they fit, Gin got dressed. By the time she emerged from the room Steve was already gone. She didn't bother with shoes and walked down the hall, went downstairs and tried to locate the others. She spotted Barton first. He was grabbing what looked like a muffin.

"Hey babe heard you gave the cap a show" said Barton

She chuckled and grabbed a muffin from the pile.

"Yep, so where is everyone?" said Gin

"Through there in the gym, I'll be in, in a moment" said Barton

She noticed part of his outfit looked damp.

"Did you spend all night up there?" said Gin

"Yep, on break right now, Maxwell and Roseurs have the shift" said Barton "Roseurs, our pilot as in Michael Roseurs? "said Gin

Barton gave her an appraising look

"Yeah you know him?" said Barton

"We've talked" said Gin

"Cool, come on I'll show you where the others are" said Barton

He was so different than he had been a few days before. She actually could like this version. Yeah he wasn't all warm and cuddly but she could see them being friends. It was a sight better than when he was trying to kill them.

She finished her muffin just as they entered the room. Steve was in the corner talking to Tasha and Tony was using one of the bags. Bruce was sitting on one of the benches simply watching them.

Fury was noticeably absent for some reason, then again he did have an agency to run. Tony spotted her first and grinned wickedly

"Heard you gave the captain quite a show, I knew I should have volunteered to wake you up" said Tony

Steve was walking toward them.

"Remind me to lock the door from now on" said Gin

Tony chuckled

"Won't do you any good, I have keys" said Tony

He smirked at her.

"Can't use them if you can't reach the lock" said Gin

Tony frowned at her in confusion.

"Ready to get started?" said Steve

He sounded nervous for some reason and refused to look her in the eye. Gin sighed and grabbed his arm steering him away from the others.

"We need to talk" said Gin

He gave no protest as she steered him into a corner and then turned to face him.

"Alright out with it, why is this bothering you so much?" said Gin

He had the audacity to look stunned.

"I saw you, you know and I just…I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. I just…"said Steve

"Reacted the way any normal sane red blooded male would, Steve it's no big deal I'm not mad. Maybe a bit irritated about waking up this early but that's because I normally work the night shift" said Gin

He turned a bit red.

"It's just that... I saw everything and I…um reacted" said Steve

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. He looked down at his feet and looked for all the world like a bad little boy awaiting his punishment.

"Oh as in reacted, reacted?" said Gin

"He sprouted wood babe, we done here or is captain virgin going wax poetical about how horrible an experience that was?" said Tony

Steve glared at him

"Just because you have no respect for women, doesn't mean that I have none" said Steve

"Steve it's not about respect, it's a perfectly normal reaction and she said herself she's not mad. Stop being such a prude" said Tony

"Stop being such a…."said Steve

He looked angry and was balling his fists like he intended to hit Tony. After seeing what he did to a boxing bag she didn't really want to see that happen to Tony.

"Okay enough, Tony leave I've got this" said Gin

He opened his mouth to protest.

"Now Tony" said Gin

Tony frowned and held up his hands in surrender, but he did walk away from them.

"Whatever suit yourself babe, can't blame a man for trying" said Tony

She touched Steve's arm to calm him, he didn't shrug it off which was a good sign. He seemed the honest sort so she used that as her opening.

"Steve, look at me please" said Gin

He reluctantly raised his head and stared at her.

"Do you find me attractive?" said Gin

Steve looked away for a moment and bit his bottom lip.

"Steve?" said Gin

He nodded yes.

"Then why is it so hard to admit that?" said Gin

He stared at her for a few minutes.

"It's not I just don't want you to feel like that's the only thing I see about you... I. I'm no good at these things... I just…I don't want to treat... you're a friend" said Steve

She held out her arms.

"Come here" said gin

She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"It's okay I'm not mad, just talk to me next time okay" said Gin

He pulled her tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Always" said Steve

"Great, so if you two are done cuddling, can we make her dangerous now?" said Barton

they heard a snort from the direction of the bench.

She hit the mat hard and rolled to avoid the next blow, then got back up. Her bruises had bruises by now, and everything was sore. They had said they were going to start out easy, but if this was easy she didn't want to see hard.

By day three Tasha was already tossing her around the mat like a rag doll, Barton had determined that she couldn't shoot at all. As he put it the target was the safest thing on the field if she was aiming at it. Fury suggested a gun big enough she couldn't miss. Stark suggested a bazooka might work and she promptly flipped him off.

She was getting stronger and she had discovered a new use for her shields. If she put the shield inside an object she could explode it from within. She didn't share the news with her friends because she could think of a few lethal uses for that ability that the others would worry about her using. So she practiced in secret blocking tubes like the one on Starks fish tank or the feed lines on his bar.


End file.
